


Jotun and the Beast: a Thorki AU Story

by jaylm



Series: Jotun and the Beast [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thor Movies, Asgard, Avengers on Asgard, Dysfunctional Family, Good Loki, Jotun characters, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Slash, Stark raised Loki, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylm/pseuds/jaylm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows exactly what happened that night. All the people of Asgard knew for sure was the Palace was no longer open to all and the family was no where to be seen. Which is exactly why Loki, an alchemist’s apprentice, found it strange that they would be summoned to such a place. Now, he finds himself stuck with a cursed prince. Perhaps he can find a way to lift the curse placed on the Prince of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jotun and the Beast: a Thorki AU Story

 

 

Thor couldn't breathe. Here he stood before a woman who proved to be just as powerful as she was beautiful. Within minutes, she managed to lock Odin and Frigga away and subdued his companions, who now laid among the broken floor of his castle. It was usually against his honor to strike a woman but the lack of respect for his home made it clear his personal rule needed to be broken.

Not that he was able to put a hand on her.

She tilted her head and lifted him with an unseen force, tightening her invisible grip around his throat. “I will ask you one more time, Thunderer. Join me and you all will be spared. Deny me and pay the price.”

He gasped and shook in her grip to test the power of this particular spell. He managed nothing more than a glare and a growled “never.”

She rolled her eyes and sauntered over to Mjölnir where the hammer was partially embedded into the floor. She touched the handle and mumbled, summoning crystals and encasing it tightly. From there, it spread to the floor and began crawling up Thor's legs and over the bodies of his still unconscious friends.

“In the name of Amora and under the light of the fourth moon I place this curse on you, Thor Odinson, and all your loyal followers.”

He paid no attention to what she said. Instead, he knocked at the strange things crawling over him in attempt to stop the process.

“On this night, you will be encased in this grotesque form. If you do not see the error in your ways and find your love by your twenty fifth cycle, you will be doomed to travel the worlds in this form. So it is said, so it shall be.”

He was engulfed completely and felt sharp pain running through him until he could do nothing more than cry out in pain. An animalistic roar came out where a scream should have been. Thor climbed to his feet and looked at the woman once again. He pushed off the ground with claws covered in gold fur and tied to stand on his strange beast feet. He stumbled and fell to his knees again.

Amora pouted mockingly and walked up to him. “Shame. Such a handsome face gone to waste.” She smirked and touched his cheek lightly. “Perhaps you'll find someone to love you in this form.”

Thor snarled and pulled away. He forced his mind to process the situation and work on a way out of this. The loss of his hammer made it hard to come up with a working strategy, energy nearly depleted from the bout. He could only sit by. 

Amora tsked. “I guess we'll just have to see, hmm?” She laughed and disappeared, leaving Thor alone in the dark with his thoughts and the household appliances now called his friends.

****

Years passed and Asgard moved on slowly. The tale of Thor had become something for parents to tell their children. The Great Thunder Prince whom disappeared one night haunted the young children of Asgard. Loki recalled hearing the tale a few times himself walking through the streets.

Normally, he wasn't a fan of children's bedtime stories but this one clung to him. He remembered the day the castle became nothing more than a cold void. He was only a little younger then, very close to adulthood when the prince about his age disappeared. No one saw the royal family after that day; all of Asgard now being ruled by an unseen force. Some believed it was still Odin watching on, grief stricken by the disappearance of his son.

The warriors disappeared as well. No bodies, no struggle, nothing. Only the occasional Frost Giant wandering into Asgard as proof their forces weren't as strong as before. It was nothing uncontrollable, but enough to wonder just what happened.

But the raven haired man tried to shake off the feeling. It was none of his business. He kept his nose in his latest study and continued his way through the streets of Asgard. Another book on Magic Manipulation. He read it before many times but he would like to absorb as much as possible before he put it away for good. As far as all the other Aesir were concerned, Loki was an odd one. While most boys focused on becoming warriors and heading off to keep the frost giants out of Asgard, he decided to keep on a more intellectual path. Few understood why, but many believed it was for the best.

“His thin frame and delicate features wouldn't last long in hand to hand combat,” many of the warriors would say.

“While most fight in battle, like true warriors, he relied on his tricks.”

“Brilliant boy in everything but where it matters. A true man would be out there, preparing for a battle to earn him place in Vahalla!”

Whispers passed by his ear every time he entered town. Loki didn't acknowledge it. He knew who he was; it was just a matter of finding some place to be that person.

He stepped into his destination and offered a small smile to the metal worker behind the counter. “Good morning, sir.”

The blacksmith offered a smile back. “And a good morning to you, Loki.” Not a giant man, he kept quiet and polite when not in battle.

But Loki knew better. He was a long time friend and nearly close as family. When in battle, he fought like a beast. Mindless and dangerous to a fault. It earned him the name Banner the Beast. He remembered once in his teenage years fighting with the man in attempt to prove his strength to some of his peers. It ended with him pummeled into the ground. He suppressed a whimper just thinking about it. “Have you finished the gauntlets, by chance?”

The blacksmith nodded and pulled them off the shelf. “I just finished them this morning. They're still a little hot.” He handed Loki a pair of gloves to protect his hands and a leather bag. He tilted his head with a smile. “Is this another part of his 'project'?”

Loki's chuckle was all the answer he needed. He picked them up and carefully put them in the little bag.

“Loki!” He paused when a red headed woman rushed out from the back and looked directly at Loki. She was soft featured and beautiful, but once again Loki knew better. Any man who stepped into this shop immediately knew to respect her. This included the alchemist, a long time friend of both the blacksmith and his red-headed wife. Loki was sure the story of the three was something concluded long before he was found wandering the forests of Asgard. “Tell him to stop in soon. I would like to talk to him about his heart before Banner and I journey to Midgard.”

The raven-haired man nodded. “I will. Thanks once more. “ He walked out and returned to his book, ignoring the people talking around him as he headed to the edge of the city where he knew he would find his safe haven. His home.

Unfortunately, he had to share it with another.

He stepped into an old shop where a man laid with his head lazily against a beam. He sighed and shook his head at the old drunk, his trimmed beard twitching and the blue glow over his heart as the only signs he was still alive. Loki moved around him and grabbed the half emptied chalice from the man's hand.

If he wasn't such a brilliant alchemist, the young trickster would wonder how he got away with living like this.

He closed the book and slapped it against the older man's head.

That was enough to force him awake. “'m up.”

Loki stared at him flatly as he placed the gauntlets on the work table. “I cannot do this every day, Stark. I hope you realize that.”

Stark chuckled and climbed to his feet. “Yes, Loki. I realize.” He looped his arm around the other. “Someday, I must give you away to make a beautiful bride for someone much more deserving.”

Loki rolled his eyes. It was often something Stark liked to joke about. Although Loki often gained a lot of attention from the local girls, his feminine features were considered very appealing to the men as well. Loki was never one to care either way but his friend enjoyed the thought of him ending up with another man.

“But until that day, you and I must learn to work with what we have. So how about a hand on my best creation. I could use some of your magic on the suit.”

“Why can't you be like the other warriors and run into battle without thought?”

“And why don't you fight at all instead of relying on tricks?” Stark patted his leg as if signaling for a dog and headed away. “Come my loyal apprentice.”

Loki sighed and followed. “Those 'tricks' as you claim them to be are one of the reasons you keep me around. Let's not forget this.”

“Yes, but it's not the only reason. Let's not forget your wonderful diplomatic skills which have helped me in so many ways.” Stark walked over to his work table, which was littered in tools and metal pieces in different stages of sh-melding. He picked up a silver gauntlet and his welding mask. “But enough chit chat. This suit isn't going to make itself.”

****

“Okay, This time at ten precent capacity. I'm only looking to hit the very center of that target.”

“And let's try not burning a hole in the wall this time.”

“Yeah, yeah. Firing in Three.... Two... One.” The blast sent Stark flying back and smashing his back into a work table hard. With a pained grunt, he fell to the floor and left Loki to stare at the metal and leather target. The blast broke it in half and caused it to splinter, leaving small flaming pieces embedded into the wall.

Loki sighed and made a small note of this. “Are we down to five, then?”

Stark coughed and stood up.

Work continued for hours without interruption. This was not surprising. Although his work was very well done and perfectly detailed, everyone believed Stark's work to look much too Midgardian to be much help in battle. The comment often rolled off Stark's back without thought. He took it more as a compliment than an insult. Loki decided not to burst that world for him.

Nevertheless, it wasn't often for anyone to walk into the shop unless they lost their way. Even something as small as an insect was kept away from the hut. So it caught Loki by surprise when a raven landed and perched itself right on Stark's shoulder. The glowing green hue fizzed out as Loki's concentration was broken and his focus was turned to their new guest.

Stark slowly pulled off his mask and looked at the raven. A letter hung from one talon and it looked at the alchemist expectedly.

Stark stared at it before slowly taking the paper. As soon as it left its grip, the raven flew off the way it came.

They watched it fly off before Stark unrolled the paper and read it.

Loki frowned. “What is it?”

“A job. Someone from the palace wants me to look over the walls and rebuild something a bit stronger.”

“The Palace? No one had stepped foot in there since...”

“Yeah, I know. But perhaps someone is looking for a bit of upkeep on it.”

“Highly doubtful.” The green glow returned as Loki lifted the gauntlet. “Do what you want. I want no part in it.”

He could feel Stark's gaze on him but he refused to look. He could feel the eyes burrowing into his temple as if looking for the switch to make Loki agree to go along. The raven-haired trickster knew Stark wouldn't want to do this job alone. Not when the letter came from an animal and not directly from a person. It didn't take long for Stark to find the switch.

“You would really turn down the opportunity to snoop through a palace with millions of abandoned tomes full of spells unknown to anyone other than the All-Father?”

****

The two were at the Palace at nightfall where the gates hung open for the the two and their steeds. Through his cloak, Loki took in the intimidating size of the palace. Although the place was abandoned and the courtyard overrun to the point of a forest, he could almost see servants and nobles alike walked through. Some stopped and gazed into the endless nebula lighting up the night sky, others continued on without much thought. It helped to make up for the void of the old building, left without any care. The young trickster was having trouble with the overwhelming feeling of belonging despite all this. As if for years he wandered the worlds in search of himself while it was stored in the palace all along.

They walked in, the door's loud creak echoed through the vast halls. Stark walked in first and looked around with a low whistle.

Loki followed with a frown. While the front gate was unkempt, the inside of this castle was immaculate. Not one sign of dust or cobwebs. He didn't like it.

Stark seemed to notice this as well, because he started calling out. “Hello?” His voice echoed. “It's me! Your friendly neighborhood alchemist!”

No answer.

The older man sighed and looked at his companion. “Someone's gotta be in here. Let's split up. You check east, I'll go west.”

“Split up? Are you mad? We shouldn't even be here!”

“We were hired for a job, Loki. Someone wants us here so quit being such a coward and look for him.” Without waiting for a response, Stark walked away briskly and headed up a set of stairs, the glow from his chest acting as a beacon for Loki's eyes to follow.

Loki clicked his tongue and grew a small green flame in his hand. Using it like a torch, he headed east reluctantly, keeping one ear open for Stark's call.

****

Stark walked for nearly an hour, every once in a while calling out to someone when he would see a moving shadow. He knew someone or something was following him and sneaking around. He just could never get close enough to find the being. Part of him hoped it was his mischievous little apprentice pulling a trick on him. But no. Even when causing a little bit of mischief, Loki's shadow was not that big.

He ignored the little hairs standing on his neck and moved forward. He peaked into rooms, each one neater than the next.

Then he came to the end of the hall, a large door standing in his way. He placed a hand on the door and pushed. It only glowed at the force and began to warm up under his hand. He could swear he heard it creak.

Or perhaps that was more of a growl.

As that thought processed in his head, a large clawed paw grabbed him by the arm and violently turned him around. “What are you doing here?!” roared out a loud, booming voice. From the grip came small bits of electricity which wasted no time coursing through his veins and heading into his heart.

A cry of pain ripped through the air of the castle.

****

“Do you see that? It looks like a girl!”

“Are you sure? It could be just a thin man. It is much too tall.”

“No, it must be a woman. The one we are waiting on!”

“Shh, she might hear you. We don't want to scare her away, now do we?”

A snort. “Please. They did not call me 'dashing' for nothing!”

“In that body, you are by no means 'dashing.”

“Ah, Sif. How nice of you to join us.”

A loud echoing scream made everyone jump, including the genderless cloak. The person jumped and snapped around, still not allowing the other three to get a good look before they seemed to realize who cried out. The figure ran before any of them could get a look at their face.

The three chased after, but couldn't for the life of them keep up. This person was fast.

Meanwhile, yards ahead, Loki was too busy concentrating on finding Stark to worry about any strange creatures following after him.

He ran until he found himself clear on the other sides, standing before the large door Stark had found. He whipped around, searching for that faint little light to give away Stark's position. “Stark?!”

Silence was the only response.

Loki growled before his eyes fell on a set of spiral stairs. If Stark didn't go that way, odds were pretty good that they would've run into each other already. So he headed down. If he wasn't already in trouble, he would be by the time Loki got his hands on him.

****

“For the love of Asgard, she's fast!”

“I am telling you. That's a man.”

“Silence, both of you. Which way did _it_ go?”

The three looked to the stair well.

“...to the dungeon?”

“...Let us hope not.”

****

The stairs opened up into a large room filled with cells. Unlike every other room, this one was dirty. Loki's boots nearly stuck to the floor, the smell of rot stinging his nose. He grimaced and looked in the cells. His eyes followed from one to the other until he saw that tell tale glow.

It was faint. Too faint to be safe.

In the furthest cell, Stark laid crippled on the dirty floor. The blue light throbbed slowly. He was alive, but just barely.

He looked up at the newcomer and panted softly. “Lo.....ok....”

“Yes, Stark, I'm here. Focus your energy on living rather than speaking.” Loki immediately moved to the lock. It should be easy enough to open.

“Lo... look... out...”

Loki froze at hard breath coming front behind him, powerful enough to blow his hair forward. He didn't move to look at whatever beast was standing behind him. Instead, he just slowly reached for the throwing knives in his hip. Once his hand was wrapped around the hilt of one of the little blades, he whipped around and aimed to stab the creature in the side. He didn't necessarily want to kill it; he just needed it to back off.

But the beast had other plans. A furred claw grabbed hold of Loki's wrist, sharp blue eyes darting from the knife to its opponent.

It bared its fangs and lifted Loki off the ground easily, leaving the trickster to do nothing more than struggle for his freedom. “State your business.”

Loki stopped struggling and stared at the creature. Did it just speak?

It continued. “You are trespassing. Both of you are lucky I have not killed you.”

It was then he snapped out of it. “Yes, well, if your don't let him go, you might as well be his killer.”

“How so?”

“He suffers from a heart condition. If he doesn't get back home, he will die.”

“Perhaps that was a thought to have before trespassing!”

“He was under my order.” The lie slipped so easily.

Both stared at each other in silence.

Stark looked up and frowned at Loki. “Lo..ki... wha...”

Still, the liesmith continued. “You have no reason to keep him imprisoned if he was forced here by me, correct?”

The beast huffed. “No. Instead, you will be the one imprisoned here.”

“This is a fair trade.” If that lock was as easy as it looked, Loki would have no issue sneaking out as soon as this creature's back was turned. Then he could return to Stark and use the memory of this event to his advantage for the rest of their lives.

“Swear to it that you will not run from this castle.”

This was almost too easy. The creature was too trusting if he would simply take a promise. His lips pulled back in a fake smile. “My word is my bond.”

The beast let go abruptly and moved to the cell where he pulled Stark out and threw him over his shoulder. Without giving the liar another glance, he walked out of the dungeon.

Loki watched in surprise then smirked. It was as if this animal wanted Loki to run. Perhaps he was even dumber than he looked.

Meanwhile, Thor headed up the stairs with his trespasser in tow. He tried to shake off the face of his new prisoner, but he couldn't. Something inside him tightened at the sight of the thin, raven-haired man. He wanted to explore this feeling.

His former prisoner found a bit of energy from the prospect of being separated from his partner. “No... But... Loki! I have ...to... protect-”

“He's no longer your concern.” He reached the courtyard where a large horse stood and grazed. It looked to Thor as the thunderer threw Stark on it's back. “To the city. And be sure he doesn't get off until then.” As the horse ran off, Thor walked back into the castle to further examine his new house guest.

A voice came up from near his foot when he walked in. “Thor.” He looked down into the candle light of Fantral.

The candle stick continued. “If you plan on having our guest for a while, perhaps it would be best to offer her a room.”

Thor cocked an eyebrow. “Her?” Was there another intruder? It quickly dawned on the cursed thunderer. He laughed. “No. He will be perfectly comfortable in his cell.”

“He??”

“Hah!” Hogun appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “I knew it was a man!”

Thor left them to bicker as he headed back to their new guest.

****

He walked up the stairs carefully and looked around for any sign of his supposed captor. When he saw nothing, Loki ran for the door. If he kept in the shadows, he was sure this animal wouldn't know his exact location. He couldn't afford to get caught; not if he wanted his freedom tonight.

He let out a breath of relief when he found the door completely unguarded.

Too easy. Like a twinge in the back of his mind, it continued to echo. There had to be more to this.

A more arrogant voice took precedence. The creature was obviously ignorant to prisoners. Had the reactor in Stark's chest not malfunctioned, he wouldn't have caught either of them.

Loki smiled as his hands wrapped around the large handles. Freedom was so close. He could taste it. He tugged the door open.

It didn't budge.

The smile faded and he tried again, this time with more force. The door stayed stubbornly in place.

Now frustrated, Loki tried to force it open with all his strength. He slammed his shoulder into it and pulled with a growl. He didn't notice the figures forming behind him, watching on in confusion and amusement.

He took a step back and looked at the door. It was then he heard the soft whispers of his own voice. _“My word is my bond_ _..._ _”_

Somehow, he didn't remember speaking so mockingly to the beast.

“Did you think me so idiotic to allow you to wander the halls without a guarantee you would stay?”

Loki's head snapped around and took a good look at the animal. Now in the light, he was able to get a good look. He was large and very muscular. Gold fur covered him from head to toe, his feet in the shape of a lion's paw. His smirking snout revealed rows of sharp, yellow teeth and where the fur became thicker a pair of ears stuck straight up like that of a dog. He wore a simple shirt and dark pants, with a bright red cape draped over his shoulders. His eyes were too small for his face, as if they were plucked from an Aesir and placed into the beast's head. They were expressive; the amusement in them was clear.

Loki had to pull his eyes away. The silence was answer enough.

The beast laughed softly. “Allow me to show you to your room.”

The trickster was puzzled. “A room?”

“Can I trust you won't leave the dungeon?”

The shorter one's lip twitched slightly. He made a grave miscalculation with this creature. “Perhaps.”

“Follow me.”

****

The two walked the halls in silence. Thor tried keeping his eyes forward but couldn't help the stolen glances to his reluctant companion. The man looked rather delicate, more of a scholar than a warrior. His pale skin suggested he was one to be sheltered most days, but his eyes spoke of more than just books. The ebony-haired man had experience in his craft and was already prepared for this type of situation. He saw no fear or sorrow in his features. In fact, Thor could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out a way to freedom.

He needed a distraction. “This palace will be your home from now on. You will be free to wander anywhere you please.” He rethought that statement for a moment. “Except the western most tower.”

This was enough to snap Loki out of his thoughts. “And why is that?”

“It's simply off limits.” Thor growled.

Loki snorted. “You cannot tell me it's off limits simply because it's off limits. There must be-”

“Do not question me. As my prisoner, you are lucky I have not chaining you to the dungeon walls and left you to starve!”

Anger flashed in Loki's eyes but was immediately replaced with amusement. He smiled. “How rude of me. Of course I wouldn't go to the western most tower. I wouldn't want to anger my host.”

Thor looked away. Clearly, his unwilling guest was mocking him. But no matter. The door was sealed with a strong magic bond the thunder wielder himself had placed. It would take more than a few pushes to open it.

They finally arrived at the room. It was a large room used for nothing other than a random compiling of clothing and books. Thor thought Odin had gone mad when he insisted the room be kept clear of any guests. It was for one person who never showed. But its location was perfect for his prisoner. It was close enough to his own room, but far away from the sealed door. He could keep a close eye on the trickster.

Loki walked in and glanced around quickly. He showed no interest in the little things around the room, but rather the balcony doors on the far side.

“If you need anything, my servants will attend to you.”

Loki turned as if surprised the beast was still standing there. He could hear a whisper coming from the other side of the door.

Thor glanced at it before looking back at Loki. “I ask that you join me for dinner. I will have someone get you in a few hours.”

“Of course.” Loki smiled sweetly and shut the door on the beast. As soon as he did that, he opened the balcony doors and looked out. It was high, perhaps too high for Loki to jump. It called for a test.

In no time, a clone of himself projected by his side. He moved out of the way as it backed up a little, ran and lept over the banister.

That was as far as it got before it was blasted back into the room.

_“My word is my bond...”_

He rubbed his eyes with one hand and sighed.

****

“I believe that went well.” Fantral hopped by Thor's side now. “But if you don't mind my inquiry, why did you give him a room in the end?”

Thor stopped walking for a moment as if to truly think about it. His expression softened as he thought about the look in the intruder's eyes when they talked about the freedom of his sick friend. Despite his attempt to hide it, there was concern in those emerald depths. “He wouldn't have stayed in there for long, so why bother wasting the time?”

Fandral frowned and continued after Thor. “And what's to keep him from finding a way out from here?”

“Then I better be sure he stays comfortable.”

“Hmmm....”

****

After throwing two or three more copies over the balcony in different ways only to come back with the same result, Loki decided to have a look around his room. It looked comfortable, much more than the dingy little room he slept in normally. It was clean, at least.

Along the walls were a large collection of books. Few were novels and story books written by the people of Asgard and some from Midgard. But what made up a large percentage of the collection were books on magic, some he had seen before, others he never heard of.

He made a mental note to study them later.

He headed into another room and found it to be a bathing area. It was a little over half the size of the bedroom, making it rather impressive as well. He stepped in and looked around. Bottles of various soaps and scents were lined up on the counters as if they were expecting a guest. He raised an eyebrow and picked up one of the bottles. They weren't anything exotic or from any other world. In fact, it looked almost exactly like the soaps he himself used.

He shook his head and put it down, then turning to leave.

Only to find himself face to face with a smiling armoire.

“Finally you've come!” A female voice came from the furniture. She leaned forward and sniffed the man. “Ugh, and you smell like a beast! Come come. We must get you clean.”

Loki opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the water filling the tube behind him and the various bathroom utensils flying over to him and beginning to pull at his clothes. “Hey! Wha..”

“Not to worry. I'll have all of you clothing cleaned as well. Although, if I may, I have much finer items for you to wear after we're done with your bath.”

He swatted at the supposedly inanimate objects, but they were winning. Two hairbrushes managed get him out of his jacket and shirt. He would have reached to grab them if he weren't so worried about the scissors and coat rack working on his pants. He backed up and pulled his pants up only to stumble and fall right into the tub. His head stayed underwater for a moment as the furniture won out and got him completely nude.

He came up with a gasp and was immediately attacked by a coatrack with shampoo. “I am more than capable of cleaning myself!”

“Hah!” The armoire spoke up. “Then would you smell like you rolled around with a filthy animal? I think not!”

It was then a teapot hopped in. “So this is our new... guest.”

The armoire smiled. “Yes. A stubborn one if you ask me. At least this is a change from the brutes of Asgard. How may I help you, Lady Sif?”

“I just wish to speak with our new addition.” Sif didn't waste any time. She hopped forward and up onto a nearby table to get a good look at Loki. The man was obviously uncomfortable with this sort of attention. She couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for him. He should have known better than to break into Odin's palace. “You.”

Loki glanced at Sif.

“Why are you here?”

He looked away again. “Bad luck, I suppose. I ask myself that same question every day.”

“I'm not here to play games. Tell me why you came to this castle.”

Loki looked at Sif incredulously. “Did I just get threatened by a teapot?”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps it's simply a demand of someone looking out for the master.”

The armoire tsked. “Now, Sif. This isn't the proper way to treat our guest. Please excuse her, sir. She means no harm.”

“I am Lady Sif, one of the finest fighters in all of Asgard. If I want you to answer a question properly, then I expect you to do so!”

Loki looked at Sif in confusion. He batted away the “hands” still on his head and sighed. “I apologize, Lady Sif, but it's rather hard for me to have such an intense conversation while I'm in such a vulnerable position. If you wish for me to respond in the way you find proper, perhaps you would find me much easier to speak with when I'm clothed and dry.”

“Or maybe I prefer you in this vulnerable position. Did you think about that one? Trespasser?”

“Okay. Let me put this in a way you may understand.” Loki growled. “Get out.”

“Who do you think you-”

“Once more, get out!” As soon as he uttered the words, everyone was thrown out of the wash room and the door was slammed shut. Those with faces could only stare at the door for a while.

It was the armoire that spoke first. “He knows magic.”

Sif pulled herself upright. “Let us hope he knows it well.”

****

With the door firmly closed, Sif thought it best to simply wait until the prisoner finished with his bath. She sat on the bed and watched the door as it opened and Loki casually walked out with a towel around his waist. He ran another one through his wet hair and glanced at the bed only to look away when his eyes landed on Sif.

Her eyes narrowed. “Now, why don't we talk, hm?”

“It's hardly proper for a gentleman to be half nude before a lady.” He walked to the other side of the room where the armoire popped open and displayed a fine looking outfit made of green and black leather with soft gold trimming throughout. Expensive and made for a prince. Nothing like the garbs Stark gave him.

Sif seethed and hopped across the bed. “I have you know I am no ordinary lady.”

“I'm starting to believe you are no lady, period.” He took the clothes and walked behind a small dressing area. He was not about to just parade around in front of these strange possessed items.

The teapot snarled. “How dare you! You are a prisoner in the estate I live. You will show me respect or face my fury!”

Loki chuckled.

“And what, may I ask, is so funny?”

“You. To believe you hold any power over me is hilarious.”

“Why you rude little-” the insult caught in her throat when Loki stepped out, now completely dressed. She was shocked at how he looked. Sif had once tried on the clothing herself back when she was a woman only to find it too tight in some areas and too loose in others. In her determined state, she somehow managed to get the clasps done over her bust. A foolish move on her part. It nearly had to be cut off her before she died of asphyxiation.

It fit Loki like a glove.

He tilted his head at her and smiled. “What? Have the words slipped your mind.”

She shook it off and glared at him for a moment. “I'm just surprised, is all. That garb has never fit anyone yet your awkward frame slipped into it with little trouble.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “Is this an insult or a compliment?”

“A little of both.” She looked away. Maybe there was a reason for him after all. She looked away and changed the subject as Loki walked over to the bookshelf. “So, I witnessed your little move before. You're skilled with magic.”

He laughed. “No, Odin was merely skilled. I surpassed that level when I was a child.”

Sif felt a cold rush of air at the mention of the All-Father. She bit her tongue at the suggestion that the king wasn't perfect in everything he ever did. If he was, then why did all of this happen? But she couldn't help but mock him just a little. “And yet you cannot walk out the front door.”

“Says the talking teapot.”

She growled and looked off to the side as she thought about recent events.

He pretended not to hear her as he picked up one of the books and flipped through it. The pages were yellow from age but the print was still strong and black as the day it was written. It spoke of various curses and spells along with some combat skills that peaked Loki's interest almost immediately. He sat on the bed and flipped through the book as Sif let herself out.

****

“You must be joking! He's a magic-wielder?!”

Sif nodded at Fantral. “I witnessed it with my own eyes. Not only was he able to clear everyone out of the washroom within the blink of an eye, he immediately moved towards the All-Father's old tomes as soon as he was dressed. He also stated quite arrogantly his powers had long since surpassed Odin.” She glanced at Thor. “I don't mean to offend.”

Thor glanced off to the stairs leading west but said nothing.

Fantral laughed. “Surpassed Odin? He must be mad!”

Hogun grunted.

“Perhaps. But what if he has the ability to break the spell?”

“Doubtful. That door opens for no man once their vow is set in place.”

“I mean the _other_ spell, you twit! The reason only Thor can wield a sword?”

Fantral sighed. “It was made clear. Only a maiden with the power to see passed Thor's current form can break that spell. Isn't that right?” He turned and looked to the spot Thor had been standing only to find it empty. “Thor?”

The teapot frowned. “Perhaps he went to see his father. We should leave it be for now.”

“Hm. In the meantime... Volstagg, you gluttonous swine! Stop sampling the entrees.”

“I will sample as much as I please.”

Sif shook her head and sighed heavily. Men...

****

Mjölnir still sat firmly placed in the floor. As the years past, the hammer seemed to become more and more embedded in its place. Thor feared what would happen if they didn't break this curse.

He looked up from his weapon and looked at a door on the far side of the room. A door he hasn't dared open since the day he changed all their lives. His foolish pride and stubborn mind got in the way of their freedom. Had he begged the enchantress, perhaps she would have spared the lives.

But he didn't. This was all his fault.

“Father. We are running out of time. Soon all of us will be stuck to walk Asgard in these forms. I was a fool to think this would simply fade. Now...” He sighed, “I'm lost. Please, give me some sign.”

Silence was the only response.

Thor hung his head. It was just as well. Perhaps he will see Amora again before the curse takes its hold. Then he can ask for a second chance. Or at least the freedom of his followers.

If only he had been more diplomatic. Much more charismatic and charming. Someone who could manipulate a situation to his best interest and allow those close to him to escape this torture.

Similar to his current captive.

The epiphany shocked Thor in a way lightening never could. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two from his prisoner. Over dinner, he could work out a deal.

****

After hearing of the events with Sif, Fentral decided he wanted to see this sorcerer himself. When dinner was ready to be served, he volunteered to get Loki himself. He's been able to charm prudes into his bed, he doubted the other would refuse him.

He walked in to see Loki had already made himself comfortable. On the large bed, he had surrounded himself with the old books Odin had stored in the room. Few were open around him while the rest were stacked in a carefully arranged pile to his side. He flipped through one in his lap and occasionally glanced into the others before him but made no attempt to acknowledge the new presence.

Fantral cleared his throat. “I'm sorry to interrupt your studies, but dinner is-”

“I'm not hungry.”

“-served.” Fantral didn't move as he rethought his approach. “Surely you jest.”

Loki kept reading.

The former warrior forced a smile. “You wouldn't want to keep your host waiting on you, yes?”

“He can wait days for all I care.”

“And you will last that long without food?”

“I know I could outlast him.”

“And you'll be turning down some of the most luxurious foods in all of Asgard. Tender meats that fall off the bone, the freshest fruits, the finest mead, all flavors of pudding.”

Loki's lip twitched at the mention of pudding, but otherwise he didn't react. Instead, he spoke as if he didn't hear about the feast. “Be sure to close the door firmly on your way out.”

Fantral did all he could to hold the smile. He turned stiffly without another word and left Loki alone once more. The grin didn't fade from his features as he walked down the hall to the dining area where the others stood and waited for their guest.

Thor looked down at him questioningly. “Well?”

Fantral's smile grew even more tense. “He is quite the sassy lad.”

“And this means...what?” Everyone in the room could feel Thor's temper rising.

“Well, you see... We had an interesting little talk about the dinner and...” Wait, rephrase. “It's just that he....” Deep breath. “Thor, it's been a very long day-”

“What's going on, Fantral?”

“He's not coming.”

The enraged “What?!” nearly shook the halls. Thor couldn't have this. They had to take every resource and explore it with what little time they had. Unfortunately, Loki was included in this category.

Thor bounded through the halls like the beast he'd been changed into. Behind him he could hardly hear the clanking of his loyal friends trying to keep up with him.

He got to the door and tried to pull it open. Locked.

“Open the door before I break it down!” Thor snarled.

“If there's something you must tell me, then you can do so with the door firmly in place.” Loki responded calmly.

“Very well. I will force you out!” He drove himself into the door with a loud bang.

Loki looked up from his book at the sound.

Thor took a step back and slammed into the door, successfully breaking it open. He glared at the smaller man.

Loki stared at Thor flatly. “So, you managed to take down a door. Very good.” He returned to his book.

“You are coming with me.” He growled.

“In order to force me anywhere, you'll have to catch me.” Loki still didn't move.

Thor bared his teeth and dove at the arrogant bastard. He landed on the bed and books but no Loki in his grasp.

His head snapped around at a tsk coming from the balcony door. “Now, that's no way to treat those books. They must be older than you.”

Thor snarled and pounced at the new Loki.

“Ehehe.” He snapped his head around to see yet another Loki standing on the balcony. He waved with a smirk.

“Enough playing around!” He roared and watched him jump. He must be the real one. He stormed closer and once more jumped.

And nearly dove straight over the balcony.

He gasped and gripped the banister tight enough to leave dents. He climbed back over and glared darkly at yet another Loki. This one was different. He didn't just stand in one place. In fact, once he knew he was spotted, the younger man ran out the door.

Thor immediately bounded after him like a rabid wolf. Both ran passed the others, leaving them to watch as Loki rounded a corner and Thor closed in on him.

A loud thud echoed down the hall. “Unhand me!”

“Give it up! I already have you in my home. Where could you possibly go?”

“Away from you!”

A yelp. “You dare kick me?! You forget your place!”

“I forget nothing! My place is away from here, not under you!”

Sif was the first to round the corner to see Loki pinned under Thor. The raven-haired one had his fist tightly gripping the beast's fur, his boot firmly planted on Thor's chest in attempt to force him off. They didn't look at her or seem to realize how compromising the position could be perceived. They just glared at each other, Loki beginning to look just as feral as his host.

Sif backed away and turned the corner once more.

Volstagg was the one to speak first. “What's going on?”

She glanced back then looked at the three. “They need a moment to themselves.” She hopped away and ignored the growls and yelps while the two fought.

****

It took nearly an hour before Loki finally gave in and followed Thor to the dining room with extreme reluctance. By that time, both were already covered in scratches and bruises. Loki's hair was no longer neatly combed back instead it was spiked out in different angles. The beast glared at his prisoner and touched one of his new bald spots on his shoulder.

Then dinner was served.

Loki could only watch in disgust as the animal dug in. Having forgot about their small battle in the hall and possibly whatever he wanted from Loki, the beast shoved all within his reach into his gaping, jagged toothed maw. He chomped down noisily while the juices from the meats exploded and rolled from his jaw onto the table and floor around him.

Their cursed companions winced with every bite but seemed used to the behavior. The teapot and the candle holder glanced from Thor to Loki who still only watched on with an expression that bordered on nauseated.

He looked down at his own plate and bit back a loud sigh. The food looked spectacular and was probably absolutely delicious. But Loki's stomach had shut itself down at the sight of his host. He glanced over as a half chewed piece of pork landed right next to his right hand. Well, that's a shame. “I apologize but it seems I have lost my appetite.” He tossed his napkin onto the table and stood up. “If you will be so kind as to excuse me...” Loki got up and walked away from the table without waiting for a cue.

With his mouth stuffed and hands full, Thor couldn't stop him. Instead, he just watched his lithe guest walk briskly out of the room without another word. He swallowed his mouthful and sighed.

Fantral spoke up first. “Perhaps it would be best to try and use some of those table manners you father taught you.”

“Yes, even Volstagg hasn't eaten in the way you display.” Sif glanced at the talking clock.

Volstagg picked at his meal. “It is quite the waste to not just enjoy it.”

Thor wiped the blood and juices from his fur. He looked down at his plate and chuckled. “Perhaps discussions with him are better saved before or after the meals.”

****

_Confinement, as the name suggests, is used to keep a person in a designated area by way of their own words. A particularly strong cast can last a lifetime. Only release point is by way of-_

“Hello.”

Loki glanced up from the book and looked over at the candle stick standing in the broken doorway.

Fantral hopped up and carefully took hold of Loki's hand. “I apologize for your host's table manners, or lack thereof. And I never properly introduced myself.” He kissed the knuckle. “I am Fantral the Dashing.”

He pulled his hand away. “Loki the Indifferent.” and he returned to his book.

Fantral smirked. “Oh yes. For now.” He stood tall and crossed his arms behind his back. “The young master has returned to his chamber if you would like eat. I noticed you hardly took a bite while he fed.”

“Can you blame me? I have never seen such a slaughter on an animal already dead.”

Fantral nodded. “Yes, he seems to have forgotten his manners after many years of being... alone. But no matter. You must be famished. So, Come! We will prepare a meal fit for a king. All for you.”

Loki kept his face expressionless but his stomach took it upon itself to answer for him. It gurgled and growled at the prospect of food.

Fantral grinned and backed out of the room. “Please follow me.”

Loki looked back at the book for a moment then off to Fantral's retreating form. Perhaps it would be best to make a run for it after he had something to eat. It would be a long run back home, after all.

They walked into the dining area where there was indeed a feast fit for a king. Too much for him to eat alone but he was sure they had some plan for it. If magical household items had the ned to eat, of course.

“So, feast, Young Loki. You shouldn't let the food go to waste.”

He opened his mouth to respond to Fandral but then he heard humming from the other side of the table. Puzzled, he walked around to see an old clay stove grabbing various items and sampling them.

Fandral hopped up onto the table and growled. “Voltstagg! Have you not eaten enough already?!”

The stove stared at Fandral before swallowing and snorting. “No. I have not.”

“Where did you learn proper etiquette. The guest is served first!”

Loki just shook his head and chuckled a bit before moving on toward a seat with a plate waiting. “It's unlikely I'll be able to eat all of this. I hope you understand that.”

Volstagg looked at Loki then back to Fandral. Without looking away, he tossed a large chunk of ham into the doorway that acted as his mouth.

Loki smiled. At least it wasn't flying all over the places as he ate. He sat down and looked down at the food. Like before, it looked delectable. So he wasn't surprised to find the taste to be favorable to say the least.

“So, Sir Loki. Please enlighten me.” Fandral took hold of a grape and popped it into his own “mouth.” “What is someone with your level of skill doing here with the strange alchemist?”

Loki stopped mid-bite and looked at Fandral.

The candlestick smiled at the look of shock. “Sif informed us of your abilities.”

The non-cursed Aesir sighed and placed his fork down neatly. It couldn't hurt to tell them a little bit about himself... “Stark is responsible for a majority of my upbringing. It only seemed fit I return the favor by allowing him to be spared.”

Fantral frowned. “He seems young for a father of someone your age.”

“Not a father. Just a lonely young man who happened upon a child.” Loki took another bite carefully.

“But what of your family?”

Loki tensed, his eyes becoming cold for a moment as if he thought of something unpleasant. For a moment, the cursed warrior assumed Loki would snap at him. Instead, he swallowed and shook his head. “I haven't the slightest. I was just old enough to be considered a child when Stark came upon me. Much too young to recall anyone who may be family.”

Fandral nodded. “It was simply you and the alchemist Stark.”

“Yes.” All emotion was voided from Loki's face as he continued with his meal. Every movement of his body signaled a wish to drop the conversation.

So, it was dropped. Silence filled the room as Loki finished his dinner. Fandral and Volstagg continued to watch him for any movement to give away more information about himself. Loki's body language didn't teach them anything they didn't already know.

The silence was broken when Loki's napkin was placed on the table and he stood up. “Thank you for the meal but now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading off to my chambers for the night.”

“Oh.” Volstagg spoke up and hopped over to him. “We can accompany you to your room.”

Loki snorted. “I am no girl in need of a watchful eye. I promise you I can make it on my own.” Without another word, he left. Once he was sure no one was following him, he headed west. He had a sneaking suspicion if he was going to get the confinement charm broken tonight, he would have to break the rule on which the beast was most adamant.

****

The trickster remembered the door furthest down the western corridor. He remembered it from when he heard Stark's cry of pain but he hadn't taken the time to completely analyze the heavy door. At even the slightest touch, the door sent a shockwave through his body. The jolt tingled and stung but faded before doing any lasting damage. Loki knew this was only because he had a perfectly working heart.

He looked at the door closely and rubbed his hands together. This particular charm was child's play. Had he known nothing of magic, he wouldn't be able to open the door. But all it took was a simple reflect of his own power to break the spell over it.

The door opened with a simple push after that. He heard the flutter of a raven's wing near his head before he pushed open the door and was led up a spiral staircase. So far, there was no sign of the beast.

Once he got to the top floor, he pushed open the door and found himself standing in a dark room. Anything that looked to be even remotely comfortable was torn, leaving the room cold like a child's toy abandoned in a street. Love and warmth was there long ago. He eyed the helmets sitting and collecting dust. All he knew from pictures of the Royal family and their close warrior companions. Well, all but one. A gold helmet with long, curled horns similar to that of a goat. He smirked at it, amusing himself by the image of whoever wore it walking through short doorways. But still, he lingered on it for a moment longer before moving on.

He walked around the wall and found yet another door. This one was different from the others. The seal kept it black and heavy. Impossible for Loki to open. Whoever cast the seal was much different from the others in the palace. This one didn't have such an easy escape clause. But he left it for now as something else caught his eye.

In the middle of the floor sat something large. From its look, Loki could only guess it was stuck half into the ground, leaving only a handle and part of a large stone hammer head all encased in hard crystal. He looked it over, but it looked as if the floor was trying to devour it. With a furrowed brow, he grabbed hold of the handle and pulled. It didn't budge. Not that he actually expected it to come up at a few tugs. No doubt the beast already tried this.

No wonder he didn't want him up here. No common Aesir should know what really happened to the Thunder Prince.

A growl caused Loki to turn around to see the said beast. With the fur standing up and the fire in his eyes Loki could tell only one thing. He was livid.

“How did you get up here?” He tried to keep his calm, but the shake in his voice made it clear he was just barely holding on.

“The cast on the door was weak.”

He snarled. “I told you never to come here!” He couldn't hold it back anymore. Thor stepped forward.

Loki immediately took a step back. Despite the fear building in his body, he spoke again. “It only gave me more reason to explore the area.”

“You could have ruined everything!” He tossed a piece of broken wood at Loki. Anything to keep him away from Mjölnir! “Get OUT!”

That was all the trickster needed. As soon as the words came from Thor's lips, Loki bolted for the door and ran down the stairs. If his prediction was correct, being rushed out of a room would be enough to expel him from the palace so long as Thor wasn't being detailed in his order.

As Stark might so elegantly put it in a strange accent, it was time to get the fuck out of Dodge.

He came before the entrance to find the cast snapping and breaking as soon as Loki touched it. The door gave no resistance as Loki sprinted out into the night. He smiled. Freedom.

Meanwhile, Thor had just realized what he had done in his own anger. The one thing keeping Loki imprisoned was wide open and from what he could tell, the smaller man already knew this. Thor rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He had fallen for a trap. He ran for the door and could only hope he would catch Loki before he made it back to the alchemist.

Luckily for the Thunderer, the courtyard was long and very overgrown after years of neglect. Without a horse, Loki wasn't moving nearly as fast as he could. He considered using his magic to shift into something a little faster. But he was almost out and into the city. Just a little bit more.

Then a large, cold hand grabbed hold of his collar and tugged him back.

“Strange,” a deep voice growled near his ear, “I never expected to find someone running from the palace.”

He found himself eye to eye with a Jotun. Without thinking much about it, Loki tossed a knife into the giant's eye. With a cry of pain it immediately let go. But he wasn't alone. Five others came out of the brush, all glaring darkly at Loki.

One snarled. “You're in the wrong place, child.”

“And I assume I won't be simply walking away.” Loki glanced around him as they began to surround him.

They didn't speak again. Instead, they just moved into attack.

It started off easy enough, but without the time and energy to focus, Loki couldn't use his duplicates. The only weapon he could rely on was the knives and they would run scarce in a matter of moments.

He let out a cry as a fist came down on his shoulder. Seconds later, he was lifted by his neck. The Jotun holding him smirked as Loki struggled to breathe. Slowly, Loki found himself getting used to his cold skin. Was he dying? From the look on the Jotun's face it was something much more surprising. And from the the fist gripping the giant's hand, he himself was caught in the shock. The jotun sneered and moved in for a final blow.

But some outside force wouldn't have it. Loki was let go and he fell to the ground. He rubbed at his neck with his now blue hand, too focused on them to completely realize his savior. Blue. His skin changed blue. Not on command as a shape shifter, but on its own as if it were natural.

He watched his hand change back before looking up to watch Thor taking over the fight and chasing off the giants.

Thor looked at him and staggered. He heaved a breath as his raven-haired prisoner stood up, then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground.

Loki stared at Thor's fallen body. This was his chance. The frost giants would likely be on their way back to Jotunhiem to heal and the only other person who could stop him from leaving was out of commission. He took a few steps in the direction of the city before hesitating. The cursed prince would never be able to find him. It would be so easy.

So _easy_!

Loki sighed and looked down. “Damn...” Slowly, he turned back to the collapsed creature. With a small struggle, he lifted Thor the best he could and headed back to the palace.

****

As soon as Loki heaved Thor through the front door, everyone was around to help get him to a seat to tend to his wounds. By the time he came to, they had given all the supplies to the only person able to hold it and use it properly.

“Stop lapping at that wound and let me see.”

Thor snarled. “I can take care of my own healing. I don't need your-” He was interrupted by a hiss of pain in his throat as a cloth pressed to the unnatural opening. He recoiled. “That hurts!”

“It's a wound. Of course it hurts!” Loki snarled right back. “This would be much quicker if you stopped squirming like an infant.”

“This would not have happened if you kept your word.”

“And if you weren't such a terror to live with perhaps I _would_ have kept my word!”

Thor opened his mouth for some sort of response. None came.

Loki glared up at him. “Stay still now.” He pressed his hand firmly against the wound on his arm to stop the bleeding.

Thor tensed but otherwise didn't move. He looked down at Loki and frowned. Why did he bring him back? The cursed Thunder Prince wasn't exactly going to chase after him if he simply stepped foot into the city. And their time together hadn't been anything that could be considered friendly.

Did it truly matter at this point? Loki brought him back and tended to his wounds, after all. And in the soft glowing light, he looked surprisingly calm. Like a mother tending to a child. It was a good look on the raven-haired trickster.

“Can you break the curse?” Thor asked aloud without thinking.

Loki looked up in surprise. “Curse?” For a moment, Loki thought Thor had caught a glance at him in the courtyard, completely blue, and thought it was a curse.

Thor snorted. Might as well follow through with what his big maw blurted. “Do not play dumb, Loki. You saw the hammer and you knew it was Mjölnir. Correct?”

Loki frowned. “I may, but I don't think you understand just how strong this curse may be.”

Thor sighed. “Ah, but I do... How about a trade? If you successfully break the curse, you will be granted your freedom.”

Loki bit back the urge to remind him of his ability to simply walk out the door. The debt of his life was still on his mind. Hm, so he had some sense of honor. Go figure. “And what if it's impossible?”

Thor thought about that for a moment. “Then at least teach me how to persuade the enchantress to release my friends and leave me with the burden.”

Loki pulled the cloth away and tossed it in a small water tray to wash away the blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thor's companions standing near the door, listening in on their conversation. He took the bandage and began wrapping it around his arm. “Fair enough...”

“So we have a deal?”

“...Yes. We have a deal.”

****

The next morning, Loki stepped outside into the morning light. Even if it had only been a day he missed the sun, he was glad to be in its warmth again.

Thor watched from a nearby balcony as he found the stables not too far from the castle itself. It was in the middle of a small pasture, one of the few places that hadn't become overgrown. Thor watched him disappear into the stables for a moment. He ignored the nagging sense of mistrust as Loki moved out of sight. He touched his bandage and sighed. He didn't leave when he had the chance. Instead, he returned to his prison willingly.

He should do something nice for the raven-haired magician. But what was there? In the time Thor was thinking this, Loki managed to get all of the horses into the pasture while riding on the back of Sleipnir, Odin's old eight-legged steed.

Thor smiled as the old horse trotted with the man on his back. Since the curse, Sleipnir had never been the same. The thunderer had tried to get the horse out for exercise, but wouldn't moved from the stable. It seemed Loki had a connection with the steed similar to Odin's.

Thor smiled. There was his answer. He didn't hesitate to head out to the pasture and watch as Sleipnir pranced after a quick run. His rider was impressed.

Loki stopped when he saw Thor standing near the edge of the field. He reluctantly got off the strange horse and patted him in the side.

“You ride him well.” Thor walked up and smiled. “Sleipnir doesn't usually take to new riders. With good reason. He is the fastest horse in Asgard, after all.”

Loki smirked. “You don't say?”

The beast nodded. “Take good care of him.”

Loki looked at Thor in surprise. Obviously he hadn't expected a horse to just be handed to him. As the shock faded, the smaller man smiled softly. “Thank you.”

The words sent a warm feeling into Thor's stomach and the smile made his own widen. He could get used to these feelings.

****

Weeks passed without word from Loki. The alchemist remembered waking up with Pepper and Banner standing over his bed, healing him and prodding him for information. He promised to explain when Loki returned.

The first few days, the alchemist just figured he got caught up and he would be on his way at any moment. But then when that door didn't open to show his raven-haired sidekick, Stark began to get antsy. So, he did the next best thing. Threw himself into his main project until he passed out from exhaustion and when he awoke he worked on it some more.

If Loki was still alive, then all the beings in Valhalla and Hel couldn't stop him from getting him back.

Pepper had tried to coax him from his work and take him to Midgard with her and Banner where she could watch him. Stark insisted on staying and convinced the two to head off without him.

They could be gone for months. He could use the time they were on this journey to work uninterrupted.

It was three weeks before Stark decided it was time for a break. Just one drink before heading back in and working on the breastplate again. Everything moved much faster when he had a little bit of magic on his side.

Nope! Gotta drown that feeling out!

“Well, hello Stark!” A smooth voice caught his ear as the woman sat next to him. “Fancy seeing you here? And where is your other half?”

“In the supposedly abandoned palace possibly being used as a monster's sex slave and meal.” He finished off his drink and looked at the stein. Ah, one more couldn't hurt.

The woman looked at him for a moment and laughed as if he was joking.

Stark's silence made her realize he was serious.

She lost her smile as he downed the next stein put before him. “Stark, I believe you have finally lost your mind.”

“Then you tell me where he's hiding since you know him so well.”

She kept her mouth shut. Although she got along fine with Stark, she was closer to Loki than him. They shared a common interest in spell casting. Whenever Loki followed Stark into the pub to make sure he got home in one piece, he would talk with her to pass the time and they trade advice and ideas with one another.

But this tale of a monster holding him disturbed her in more ways than one.

Stark jumped out of his chair and sighed. “I'll let you know when I find him. Until then, good day, Amora. It was nice to see you.”

She watched him leave blankly. Yes, this was not a good turn of events.

****

With his time in the palace, Loki spent most of his time around Thor. Now that they came to an agreement, the fighting slowed to nothing more than heated arguments. Most of this happened during lessons in persuasion.

“No, you cannot demand she let everyone go. You will get nothing more than a laugh for your troubles. Possibly a slap to the face if you insult her.”

“Grrr, this would be simple if I had my hammer.”

“Yes, but you don't, now do you?” Loki pushed the door open to the library and glanced back at Thor. “If you truly want the freedom of everyone, then you have to learn to be gentle with your words. And even then you are not promised a means of compromise. She holds all the power.”

“Then what's the point?”

“You tell me.”

Thor thought about that for a second before it dawned on him. “There! What you just did there! How do you simply turn it around on me?”

“Well, it's simple, really. You are dumb with your words.”

Thor grumbled to himself and followed him into the library.

Loki ignored him as he returned to the stack of books he left behind a few hours before. Odin had kept plenty of books on the subjects of hexes and curses and it took Loki no time to find them. The only problem with the study was how bored his son would get. Even after insisting on staying with him to learn more about this curse, Thor would soon throw the idea off to the side and become restless.

Loki had it nearly down to a countdown. The seconds clicked in his head.

“How is your sword prowess?”

Damn. He was still a little off. “Dare I ask?”

“Well, it has been a long time since I was able to practice with someone. Considering my usual partners are now household items.”

He looked up from the book and thought about it. While they did just walk in and he did just restart his studies, he couldn't see the harm. “If you are a silent little beast then perhaps when I'm ready for a break we will spar a bit.”

Thor perked up a little, his tail wagging like that of a dog. He grinned. “Thank you.”

Loki nodded and turned away to conceal the small smile coming over his own features.

As Loki asked, Thor kept silent while he waited for his companion to finish his study session. As before, the beast grew restless and ended up wandering around the library. He picked up a few books himself and looked through them, face the very image of concentration and confusion at what he read. Loki chuckled silently as he watched. At least his host was amusing.

He smirked knowingly as he shut his book with a loud clap and Thor ran over to him eagerly. The cursed prince smiled. “Is it time for a break?”

Loki stood and shrugged. “I can't think of a reason why not.” He headed for the door as Thor moved right after him like a hyperactive puppy.

He caught a glimpse of the excitement and could only shake his head. It wasn't long ago that he was fighting every step and now he could feel a warmth at every hint of happiness in the other's features. He lost the smirk as he thought about it. It was a strange turn and he was unsure what to make of it.

They stopped outside near the very beginning of the courtyard where it wasn't nearly as overgrown. The swords already there for their use.

Loki chuckled. “You planned this.”

Thor smiled and picked up a heavy claymore and scoffed as Loki grabbed a much smaller sword. “Do you take this at all seriously?”

“No. Maybe you should show me why I should take you seriously.”

****

Sif wandered through the halls, glancing into the room that used to be her bedroom. Ah how she missed her old clothes and the weapons. She made sure to keep perfectly clean as they waited for their mistress to return with another adventure. She could only hope Loki would find a reverse quickly. She was eager to return to her life.

But the chilling thought still sat in the back of her mind. What if he couldn't do anything about it? If she understood right, Thor must find love in order to break this spell and he wasn't going to find it in such a short amount of time. Not without leaving the palace, at least. And entering the city would only bring about panic. They would think him a beast from the mountains and mount his head on a wall.

She hopped down the corridor and found Fandral looking out a window. “What are you doing?”

He didn't look down at her. Only waving her up to see what he was seeing. Outside, Thor and Loki fenced and both showed a bit of practiced skill. Of course they were nothing like she but that wasn't with what they were concerned. She understood why Fandral was so entranced by the sight. The two were laughing and joking with one another. Thor looked more at peace than he had for a long time. And after seeing his scowling face for nearly a month, she didn't think Loki could hold that look for anyone.

“Who would have thought...” Fandral said softly.

“Hm, indeed.” Hogun jumped up and joined them.

Volstagg, just tall enough to see without jumping up on the window sill, asked the one question on all their minds. “Will this be enough to break the spell?”

Fandral glanced down at Volstagg and smiled. “I don't see why not?”

“We should still just wait and see for a few days.” Hogun kept his eyes out the window as the swords were thrown aside for hand to hand combat.

They watched as Thor got Loki pinned to the ground. They could see the exchange of words and practically hear the laughter. But then it was as if they realized their position and slowly came to grips with the situation. Thor climbed off Loki and mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. Loki pushed himself to his feet and coughed in his hand, his usually pale face giving off the same crimson shade as the prince's cape.

It was then they headed their separate ways. Sif was the first to speak up. “Some new emotions raging through the two.”

Fandral smirked. “Perhaps they aren't entirely new.”

****

Loki walked back to the library without his furred companion. He couldn't stop the fluttering in his stomach or the warmth running through his body. Thankfully, his heart slowed back to its normal pace. Had he not known better, he would have dismissed it as nothing more than illness.

Had he not known better.

He walked into the library and sighed. The attraction was not a new concept to Loki. Back home, a curious and sometimes hungry glance would lock onto him and in a few situations, he returned with just as much vigor. But this was different. The flutter wasn't stopping when the beast wasn't with him. The thoughts of him weren't fading. In fact, they grew stronger. And possibly the largest difference; he didn't like the thought of being completely vulnerable and being turned down from the beast. Then there was the problem with his own new found abilities.

He looked at his hand as it faded to a dark blue and chuckled to himself. How odd that he feared being seen as a monster in the eyes of a prince cursed to be a beast.

He shook off the thought and allowed his hand to return to its Aesir skin tone before returning to the books. None of which had been even the least bit helpful when it came to the curse held over the castle. Although there were a few on Jotunheim that Loki found himself looking through. But this curse was something else entirely. No books had the answer.

But he didn't dare tell this to Thor. For all the prince knew, the answer was in one of these books, printed as clear as day. But whoever created this curse didn't necessarily create a copy to be handed out. The loophole would be much too easy to find.

He glanced down as a small bowl was placed next to him. Volstagg stood next to him. “Thought you might be hungry.”

Loki sat back and looked at the moving stove. “Let me ask you a question.”

“I am an open book.”

“Is there anything you four remember about that night with the enchantress which Thor is completely unaware?”

Volstagg went quiet for a moment as he thought about it. “No. From what I understand, Thor is aware of just about everything that happened that night. It was us who laid unconscious among the destruction of her power.”

“So the only out besides through her is to find a maiden willing to take his hand.”

Volstagg smiled. “If those are the words she used then yes. You know better than any, words are everything.”

Loki stared at Volstagg for a moment while everything began to click. The old warrior watched as the trickster stared in confusion, then he saw the calculations turn and move behind his green eyes. Then realization settled in. The wording used is the most important part of any type of charm. If Thor didn't tell him the exact wording... “Thank you, Volstagg.” He shot up and headed for the door without thinking twice about that knowing smile on the stove's “face.”

He trotted through the halls and headed for the main hall where he was sure Thor would be. Perhaps the prince heard wrong. Perhaps this would be as easy as finding someone to confess their love, regardless of gender or breed.

He screeched to a halt in front of the door. Regardless of all, none of this would matter if Thor didn't feel the same way. And even if he did, then what? Thor was a warrior of the highest honor, heir to the throne. A king would need a successor. Although Loki knew magic to bear a child that would be theirs, it would still become a half breed. Something filthy and unworthy of a title such as royalty in the face of Asgard.

He shook, blinded by too many emotions to process before leaning against the door and collecting himself. That was enough. This was about breaking the curse, not his own petty feelings. He pushed open the door and saw Thor right where he thought he would be; standing before the throne.

The cursed prince didn't look at Loki. He just kept his eyes straight ahead and smiled. “This would be where I would kneel before my king as I seek an audience with him. This is to be where I become a king myself.” He chuckled humorlessly and looked down. “This is where I would marry.”

Loki bit his tongue.

Thor turned to him. “It has been far too long. This castle used to be full of people, servants and warriors, royals and farmers. All would come. And now, you are the only being in this palace without a cursed form.” If Thor noticed the tension in Loki's form, he didn't acknowledge it. “Tell me, how close are we to an answer?”

Loki let the silence be his answer. He let it sit for a beat before speaking again. “You must find a suitor.”

Thor frowned in confusion.

“There is no other answer aside from slaying the enchantress herself.”

“There _must_ be another way.”

“Without knowing her exact words and movement on that night, I cannot do anything more than watch you and this castle sit around, hoping for an answer. At least finding you a suitable maiden-”

“Maiden...” Thor scoffed.

Loki paused at that. What did that mean?

Thor caught his expression and was quick with an explanation. “In such a short amount of time? You will find no one.”

Oh... “You can only do this or hope she appears to offer you an alternative. At least we can prepare for both.”

“How do we prepare a beast to find a wife?”

Loki offered a smile.

****

Thor walked back to his room and thought over all the details Loki gave him. When he was younger, he remembered a woman who was meant to teach him the proper way to act during parties meant to find him a wife. He remembered few things thanks to Fandral; kiss the hand, offer a seat or a dance. During the dance, hands do not go any lower than the hip, after the dance you allow the lady to decide where it goes... The list went on.

None of it seemed important. Not to a warrior who had all women swooning at just the shadow of his smile.

He remembered one thing in particular that would always stick in his mind for reasons he himself didn't know. The courtship dance was always the most important. If the dance began and ended with you and the same partner, that was enough to show a true interest.

“Thor?”

He looked down at the candle holder. Speak of the devil.

“Forgive me, but I was listening in on your conversation with Loki. He does bring a valid point.”

“Finding a wife? How would this work? I remember little from the princely courtship lessons.”

Fandral chuckled. “Well, you have a willing test subject. Why not see if you still have what it takes?”

“Fandral.. I would like to start off by saying, I honor your friendship and hold you in the highest regard. But if you are suggesting you and I-”

“Not me you dolt! Loki.”

Thor immediately felt the heat run to his face as his thoughts changed from the idea to practicing on the cursed warrior to practicing on his supposed prisoner. The image immediately went from confusing and disturbing to... pleasant. “How are you so sure this would work?”

“Thor, my friend. I have known you a very long time and I have never seen you look at any maiden, no matter how striking, the same way you look at him.”

Thor looked away. “I do- I don't.... I....” He sighed. “How long have you observed this behavior?”

“Over a week.” Fandral smiled. “Perhaps we can set up something to make you both... comfortable? We can convince him it is training and you come up to him and...”

Thor stared at him waiting for Fandral to finish.

Fandral stared back as if urging him on.

Thor just continued to stare.

It was then Fandral got tired of waiting. “You confess your love.”

“Oh.” Thor thought about it. Love? “Oh!” That was a terrifying idea. He turned only to see Fandral already heading out of the room to begin setting up for the final event. And they thought only Loki could bend situations to his will.

****

A few days passed and the Warriors Three got all the servants to prepare an event for the two. Loki questioned it on a few occasions, but the three would only smile and leave it at that. Then Sif would usher him back to the library or the chambers from which he emerged.

“There will be a small gathering where we will recreate a courtship ball.” She spoke to the raven-haired man who currently sat on his bed, clenching his jaw as a hairbrush worked through his hair. “This will be where he will relearn his lessons.”

“Ah, and who will be the lady whom he is trying to woo?”

Sif smiled up at him. “Why, you of course!”

Loki blinked then pushed the brush away from his hair. “No.”

Sif nodded. “Yes. Do not pretend this is not exactly what you wanted. I know that look.”

Loki was a bit taken aback by this. He thought he covered his trail so well. He allowed himself to indulge in such looks considered longing when there was no one else around. How is it the little tea pot could see through him? Lying was one of his specialties dammit!

Sif hopped over to the amoire. “What do we have for a ball?”

The larger object smiled. “Well, if you consider something to make him look like more of a woman or shall we stick to the traditional prince wardrobe.”

“Probably best to stay away from the dresses for now.”

Loki was still lost in thought. Sif knew, so no doubt the warriors knew as well. But what if Thor caught on? He snorted to himself. Thor was incredibly dense when it came to things as complex as emotions; he doubted he saw.

But perhaps this plan wasn't all bad. He could spend one night pretending before a woman took his place. He could do that. He could handle it all if he had the one night. Then he could look back and say it was all worth it.

He could nearly here Stark snort at the idea. “Screw that. Go out there and pounce!” he would say.

Loki shook his head. At least seeing his old friend would be something good about all of this. After all this time away, he was beginning to miss the old alchemist. Despite the minimal age difference between them, it was the only person Loki ever had the chance to call “father.”

Maybe, when he got the chance, he should look in and see how he's doing.

“Loki, you may consider cutting your hair, yes? It's getting quite long.”

He sighed. “Leave it for now.”

Sif smiled and headed for the door. “There are some preparations I need to attend. I will see you down there.”

****

Meanwhile, Thor could hear his heart louder than ever. The beats throbbed in his ear like a cry of a paranoid friend. Was this a good idea? What if it all failed? What if he couldn't read the other like he thought and was rejected? Or what if he wasn't and the curse doesn't break? What then?

It took all of his will to keep from shaking, leaving his grooming to the servants. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this..._

“Tonight's the night, my friend!” Fandral came hopping in with a grin.

“I can't do this..”

“Is it possible one of the bravest and daring warriors ever to be born in Asgard is getting cold feet?” Fandral chuckled. “Out of all the times to be timid, this is the worst. You will not gain his hand without being bold.”

Thor clenched his jaw. Fandral was right. He stood up and shook the water from his fur as the brushes came to tidy him up.

“We have him believing this night is only practice for finding you the proper maiden. We can do nothing more. It's your duty to let him know of your love.”

“I... I can. No.” He said dishearteningly. “I can't..”

“You do care for him, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then you must tell him. We can not do it for you, my friend. Imagine how your intended would react.”

He could see it now. Loki looking on with confusion, then insult. Eventually the look would morph to something more akin to pity and possibly disgust. That was not the way to approach the trickster.

He was forced into his suit. A not so simple ball version of his typical battle garb. The red cape was shorter and hung over one arm while the rest of the suit matched with both red and gold. He pulled at the small black tie absentmindedly and frowned. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as his usual attire, but it would have to do for the night. His feet stayed bare, having a hard time finding something to fit properly now that he walked on toes. If he became Aesir again, it would be hard to readjust to footwear, he was sure.

Hogun cleared his throat from the doorway. “Your 'lady' awaits.” Thor could almost see a smirk on the old clock's face.

Fandral looked from Hogun back to Thor. “Are you ready?”

Thor sucked in a deep breath and nodded. This was as close to ready as he could get. It was time to man up.

****

Once again, Loki was impressed they had garb that fit him so well. Green and black with silver and gold trimming throughout. This jacket hung a bit longer with a tail that just passed his knees. His hair was left to overlap with the high collar, the black hair just tamed enough to stay slicked back without much fight. Not bad for some no named apprentice if he could say so himself.

He stepped out into the ballroom. It was well lit and cleaner than he's ever seen it. In an alcove to the side was a small dining area where he could see Volstagg and Sif already waiting. He could hear instruments playing, the sound echoing through the room in a soft romantic lullaby. It was enough to have any woman swooning before the prince could even arrive.

But it was Thor that made him feel the full effect. Fully groomed and dressed in a princely attire, he almost couldn't tell this was the same beast who pulled him off his feet and snarled in his face their first meeting. He forced himself to snap out of the trance and offered a bow. “Your majesty.”

Thor was just as caught up in the events. While he was raised to be apart of the ballroom scene and had been to quite a few in his time, there was no one who ever caught his eye like the magician before him. He could feel all his bravado fading already. Who was he to hope for Loki's affection? Loki, the silver tongued sorcerer. The Alchemy Apprentice who slid so easily into the role of a prince. Next to him, the beast was nothing more than a brute. He snarled inwardly at himself. This wasn't the time!

Instead, he took hold of the other's hand and kissed the knuckle without breaking eye contact. Much like Fandral did on Loki's first night. Only this time, Loki didn't pull away. In fact, it took every ounce of will and self control for Loki not to melt right then and there.

The warriors three and Sif shared a knowing smile.

Thor pulled back and smirked at him. “It's nice to see you without some sort of reading material in front of you.”

Loki snorted. “At least _I_ took the time to _learn_ to read.”

Thor just chuckled. The familiar banter helped make them both feel a little more at ease.

For a moment, they just moved to the table in silence. Then, Loki spoke up again. “You clean up well.” He smiled at Thor. “Any lady will be lucky to have you.” He backed up and moved to sit down.

Thor glanced at him and smiled softly. “Thank you.” _But no lady can hold my heart like you._ He could have returned with that! Why didn't he say it?

Dinner was served. The meal was smaller and much more delicate than a typical day. Loki watched in amusement as Thor fumbled with the spoons and forks. He tried to use them as calmly as possible and be as close to a gentleman as he could be, despite his form.

The volume of the music increased as the meal came to an end.

“The dance is an important part of royal life.” Sif said at a tray to Loki's side. “It was how the All-father found his queen.”

Loki's hand twitched as he placed his fork back onto the table. “Are you suggesting I dance with Thor?”

“No. I'm informing you of its importance.” She said it in a tone that made him hear another statement. 'it is not a mere suggestion. This is an order.'

Loki's heart sped up. He has done many things in his life. Dancing was not at the top of the list.

Thor cleared his throat from the end of the table where Fandral stood and watched with a smile. The cursed prince looked nervous as he put a hand out for Loki. “May I?”

The other looked away and tried hard to think of a way out of this. He couldn't simply admit it was something he'd never done before nor could he just blurt out how the closeness of Thor's body may send him over the edge with want. There was no excuse he could use. So, that's how so many princesses fall for this...

Hesitantly, he put his hand in Thor's and felt the warm fingers wrap around his own. He was in a daze as they walked to the shining floor. He felt the hands shift; one sitting comfortably on his waist while the other grabbed hold of his own. He was almost trembling as he stared down at their feet and tried hard not to make a fool of himself.

They started slow. Thor noticed Loki looking down at their feet and grinned. “Is this your first dance?”

Loki's face lit up brightly but he still refused to look up at the thunderer. “Perhaps...”

Thor laughed.

Loki growled an attempted to pull away. “I fail to see the humor in this.”

Thor refused to let the smaller man go and forced his laugh down to a chuckle. “Just relax, Loki. Trust me and allow me to lead.”

Loki's eyes slowly moved up to Thor's humored gaze. He could see something in there he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was a pleasing emotion; something he as sure he wanted to see.

His lips upturned in a smile as well and he allowed Thor to lead him.

The warriors watched from the table, all hoping this goes well. All three looked over in surprise when a soft sigh came from the lips of the teapot.

Fandral smirked. “Oh, Sif.... Are you feeling the romance in the air?”

She looked at him in surprise. “Whatever do you mean?”

“No matter how hardened a warrior you may be, you still swoon at the sight of two people together in such a way.”

“Can you tell me you don't see what I see?”

Fandral looked on and watched the two swirl around without a care in the world. Without the problems of pride and outside forces, the two were lost in each other. There was no one else in the world. Fandral hummed. “I do see your point....”

“It is adorable.” Sif all but cooed.

Volstagg and Hogun looked at their companions, then to each other, then off to Thor and Loki. Perhaps their friends were looking at it in a different light because they didn't see it quite the same way. Sure they were happy for their long time friend, but they couldn't see it to the same affect as the other two.

The music eventually came to an end, the candles dimming at Fandral's soft order. It was then the two retired to the court yard right off the ballroom.

The haze of romance slowly started to wear from Loki as logic and doubt took its place. This wasn't for him. This was only to make sure Thor had what it took to get a woman to swoon despite his form. He sucked in a deep breath to compose himself. “Well, I would say you're ready to find yourself a wife.”

Thor looked surprised. “Loki... I...” The other looked down and for a moment his mask cracked just enough to show Thor a small bit of depression. It was enough to give him something to stall, just for a moment. “What is it?”

“Stark.” Loki half-lied. “I worry about him... This is the first time that fool's been alone for this long in years.”

Thor tilted his head. “Is there a way to see him?”

The magic-wielder nodded and walked over to a small reflecting pool. “It's a very simple magic, really. Midgardians have the ability to use it and see into the future. Do you mind if I take a quick glance?”

“By all means.”

Loki nodded and touched the water softly with one finger, causing soft ripples throughout the small pool. He mumbled a few words to himself, the only ones coming out clear enough for Thor to hear being “Show me Stark.”

For a moment, the ripples became harder than should be at such a light touch. Then it glowed a light blue. It came in on Stark at a pub. Somehow a fight broke out and the alchemist was getting the wrong end of it. Down on the floor, battered and bruised, his reactor heart throbbed from its blue to clear, back to blue. If this continued much more, Stark wouldn't be getting back up.

“Thor-” Loki whipped around to see the cursed prince already standing there with Sleipnir.

He handed the reigns to Loki. “Go to him.”

Loki frowned in confusion. “What?”

“I hereby revoke our agreement. You owe me nothing.” He patted the horse on the head. “Just continue to take care of Sleipnir.”

The younger nodded and got on the horse. He was torn. While he had Stark to worry about, there was also the issue of his feelings for this hard-headed beast of a prince. He pursed his lips and fought the small lump growing in this throat. “Thank you for understanding.” He managed the whisper before turning around and heading towards the city at full speed.

He kept his eyes forward, tears stinging as he heard the inhuman roar from behind him.

****

Fandral and Sif stared at the depressed form walking back through the door. Fandral walked up to him first. “Thor?”

He didn't say a word, he just walked past and headed for the west tower. Fandral followed after him but didn't say a word as the prince dropped to his knees in front of his beloved hammer. “Thor? Is everything-”

“I let him go.”

Fandral stiffened. No, he must have heard wrong. Why would Thor let go of his one chance at being free of this curse. “Why??”

Thor turned and looked at Fandral. From the look in the beast's eyes, the cursed warrior had his answer. He couldn't hold Loki here anymore. He truly loved him. “Do not worry, my friend. I will speak with Amora and have her take the punishment out on I and I alone.”

Fandral clenched his jaw and nodded. He walked out of the room to give Thor his privacy to find his other cursed companions. He didn't need to say a word. They all knew.

Sif looked down at the floor. If only the two weren't so foolish...

****

 

He knew they were still beating on him. He knew he'd said enough to get an entire crowd seeing red. He knew if he didn't get back to his lab soon, he wouldn't be getting up off this floor.

He couldn't feel it anymore. The fists and the boots beat his body numb. Instead, he felt something else. A soft caress of a familiar, icy hand. The red eyes fading to blue, hair to a shimmering gold. _“Stark... wake up...”_

The beating stopped. All that was left was a pair of black boots firmly planted before him. That's it. He must be dead.

“Leave him be or I will separate your head from your body.”

He knew that snarl. He looked up, his fading vision catching a glance of Loki's face. They were still in the pub so by logic, they were still alive!

Loki glared at the crowd of drunks. Usually he was there to mediate what ever rage Stark tried to start. But tonight, it seemed he was a little late.

“Loki? You're alive?” Loki saw blond hair bounce into his sight as Amora walked up and looked at him. “Nice wardrobe.”

“Yes.” One of the drunks staggered, “much too nice for a rat like him.” Others cheered on in agreement.

Amora ignored it. “This came from the palace.” Something akin to shock and realization snapped in Amora's eyes. “You met the cursed prince.”

Loki's brows furrowed. “How did you know there was a curse?” Suddenly, something clicked in his brain and his eyes widened. “It was you.”

Amora turned away and instead moved to the crowd. “An evil being lives in the All-Father's old palace! Loki's appearance is only proof Stark's stories were right! The beast exists! He will kill us all!”

The crowds murmured with questions. What were they to do?

One of the men spoke up. “We must kill the beast!” the crowd, still on the high from the fight with Stark, cheered.

“No!” Loki stepped forward. “He is no beast! Don't believe her poisonous-” Something steel snapped over his mouth and cut off the rest of his words. He pulled at it without much luck.

Amora grabbed him by the hair and force him to look at her. “Be grateful I didn't sew your lips shut.” She softened just a bit. “Oh Loki... I really did like you, but I can't have you interrupting this plan.” She turned to the men. “Lock these two in the lab. They may side with the creature. We can not let them get in the way!”

Despite the struggle, Loki was outnumbered. He and Stark were thrown into the alchemist's workshop and he could see Amora put a seal on the door. It would use something more than hands to get it open.

Amora smirked at the door then turned to the crowd as her words started to create a mob throughout the city. She place a hand on one man's shoulder. He was short yet athletic, with a bow in his hand and short brown hair. He turned to her, a gruff look permanently fused to his face. “would you say you're a good archer?”

His chest puffed with pride. “One of the best.”

She smiled. “Wonderful.”

****

Loki didn't waste much time. He could worry about the door as soon as he took care of one other thing; bringing Stark back to life.

He knew the way the reactor worked after years of trying to create a better one. But it was only hitting him now the amount of power that had to go into it. It was something that couldn't have been inspired in Asgard. There was something Stark wasn't telling him.

He watched the alchemist suck in a deep breath as he came to. He looked up at Loki and could feel the relief washing through him. He forced himself up and wrapped his arms around his friend. The only person he had now. “I thought you were dead.”

Loki sighed and pulled back.

Stark looked at the muzzle and chuckled a little. “No wonder it's so quiet in here.” He ignored the glare and immediately went to the sides where there was an intricate little latch Loki would have figured out on his own, given the time.

A moment passed before the muzzle came free, allowing the trickster to speak once more. While he sat there, rubbing his jaw, he was surprised by the first words that came out of his mouth. “You weren't entirely honest with me about where you found me, were you?”

Stark froze and looked Loki directly in the eye. Honestly, he was surprised the clever little magician didn't figure this out sooner. But still, he nodded. “I wasn't.”

Loki pursed his lips. “Then how?”

Stark sucked in a deep breath and sat in silence for a moment. Then he spoke up again. “It was a hard time for me. I had just lost my... friend in the war against Jotunhiem. He was a Frost Giant, you see. I could never pronounce his name right.” Stark smiled softly. “I called him 'Cap'.”

Loki nodded. “And this 'Cap' was more lover than friend.” He'd seen that look in Stark's eyes somewhere before.

Stark frowned and nodded. “It was a complicated love affair, especially during that time. His death was heavy on my mind when the All-Father came to my door with a small child. Much too small to grow like a normal Frost Giant of that age.”

Loki could see where this was going.

“He told me he himself could not take you. He told me if his son found out about your heritage prematurely, it wouldn't end well for anyone on Asgard or Jotunheim. So he made me swear to keep you safe until the time was right. Something you would know, apparently. Then he left without another word or explanation.”

“Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?”

“What would you have done with that information, Loki? I tried to keep you from all the tales of Frost Giants being monsters, but I knew you'd eventually hear it. So, I let you believe you were Aesir until you couldn't be affected by the stories. Imagine what would've happened if you knew your origins when you were little and you heard about the war for the first time!”

Loki thought this over. He knew the alchemist only tried to protect him. And while he was content with his small “family” with Stark, knowing he was almost an Odinson gave him mixed feelings. Not only that, but where exactly did Odin find him? There was only one way to get these answers and it was something he knew he had to do. “We need to get out of here and head back to the castle. Thor's in danger.”

Stark thought about this then broke out in a grin. “Would you like to meet JARVIS?”

****

From the top tower, Thor could see the mob walking through his court yard with torches and weapons, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Let them come. Maybe with them they would bring the enchantress and she could finally bring this all to an end. He looked to Mjölnir. The weapon he would never again wield. He could come to terms with it.

The others, however, weren't so content to go down without a fight. As soon as those door burst open, every available being was in the fight. Hogun and Fandral didn't hesitate to get to the front line, being one of the few with the ability to wield a weapon in their cursed forms. Sif and Volstagg did their best with their own abilities.

No one noticed the man with the blue eyes sneaking past all the violence and heading up. He kept an arrow notched as he headed up a tower. He stepped into the dark room and saw the beast back turned and slumped in depression.

“Aim.” Amora whispered in his ear. He pulled back and held his pose as she walked out. “Ah, the young beast.”

Thor looked up at her. This was his chance to try and put the trickster's teachings to use. “Amora... I beg of you. Take this punishment out on me. No one else has done you any harm.”

She laughed. “Oh, my dear. You had your chance to free them long ago. And now, you already know the way out of this.” She placed a hand on his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. “All you need to do is give yourself to me.”

He thought about it for a moment. If he gave in, then he would return to his original form, but forever be bound to Amora. He could do it. At least from there he could return everything to normal.

But... The image of Loki popped into his mind. Mischievous little Loki. He couldn't bring himself to say yes, even if it meant a mere second of placing Loki behind Amora. He tore his gaze away from hers and his head from her hand.

Amora growled. “Still the same stubborn old mule.” She turned to the archer. “Fire.”

****

Loki found a bit of humor in the fact the suit spoke with a tone similar to his own. With what little magic Stark had learned over the years, he was able to make the suit self-aware. An interesting idea. Time would tell if it was a useful device or a burden.

A large hole was left in the ceiling of the workshop as Stark shot out of it. The suit came out beautifully. The head guard looking similar to a glaring skull while the silver armor ran with small spikes sticking out of the arms. Not one bit of skin was left exposed. Had it not been for the upside down triangle glowing on his chest, Loki wouldn't be able to tell it was Stark.

“Ready?” He grabbed hold of the other. “Hold on tight.”

Loki did just that, clinging even tighter as Stark flew off, heading to the castle at full speed.

It didn't take long for him to see the cursed prince on the roof of his palace with an arrow sticking out of his side. The culprit followed behind him, another arrow notched and ready as he cried out. “Fight back!”

Behind him stood Amora. Loki seethed. “Stark, drop me on the roof.”

“Whatever you say, Blue.” As soon as they got close, the alchemist dropped him off just far enough to keep hidden then flew back to the entrance.

The archer grimaced and kicked Thor where the prince just laid limp with no fight what so ever. Loki couldn't let this happen. If he didn't do something soon, Thor would die. He tapped into his new found power and directed it at the archer, literally freezing him in place.

Thor blinked up at the sight and was surprised to see Loki fading from blue back to his pale tone. “Loki...” He reached up, his hand sitting on the back of the other's neck. “You came back.”

A smile pulled at Loki's lips.

Then Amora's snarl interrupted. “You couldn't just stay in the workshop! Instead, you have to come out here like a fool!” a ball of light appeared in her hand and she tossed it at the offending sorcerer.

It was immediately smacked off to the side by a green blast coming from Loki who then turned around and tossed a knife at her. She turned just enough to allow it to graze her flesh, but it did no real damage. She shot another blast, then looked in surprise as a roar came from her side and narrowly dodged a paw swiping at her head.

The three fought for a long time without any victor in sight. No one noticed the fourth party beginning to thaw. At least not right away.

Finally, Loki had Amora by the neck, his free hand posed with a glow lingering around one of his knives. The only reason he froze was Thor's cry of denial. Amora looked at the blade warily before smirking at him. “Why do you hesitate? Just because the beast of a man gives you an order? My, how soft you became.”

Loki sneered. “You know nothing of me.”

“What happened to all those tales? The Loki who fought and slaughtered frost giants just to see if his new magic worked?”

“A lie, my dear. Nothing more.” His hand twitched. Before Thor could scream another order, Loki stabbed into her arm, the glow becoming ribbons which latched around her body and tightened. Only then did he drop her and notice the ice melted.

The archer turned and aimed right for Thor. Loki caught sight of it just as the arrow was let go.

Thor wasn't shot. He didn't even know there was a threat until Loki stood before him, back turned and hunched.

Everyone stood still, battle momentarily forgotten. The archer lowered his bow. Amora looked for any indication Loki was hit in hopes he would be one person out of the way. Thor simply held his breath and wished just the opposite.

“Thor...” Loki's voice was calm. This was enough to calm the cursed thunderer. He must have caught the arrow. “No matter what happens, never doubt that I love you.”

The words took a moment to register and as they did, a light surrounded the beast. Amora screamed a mantra of 'no' as Thor was sucked in. He tried to pull back as Loki fell to his knees and a man in a metal suit stepped in and caught him before he could completely collapse. Was Loki alright? Would he survive?

He was engulfed in the light, his hands and feet returning to normal and nearly hairless state. His spine straightened, his snout caved in, his tail disappeared. His bare feet touched the ground and he could see the changes coming over the castle as the sealed door from the tower broke down. He instinctively reached out and Mjölnir flew into his hand as if responding to a call made years ago. He father and mother came out to the roof as well as his friends. They were all back. Amora couldn't handle them all. Sif immediately had her restrained in something more permanent. She knew they couldn't rely on the spell as their wielder collapsed to the ground.

Thor turned and looked at Stark. With his mask open, he could see the look of horror in the alchemist's face as the light faded from Loki's eyes. The arrow was embedded deeply in his chest. “No, nononononono. Don't you die. Don't you dare die.”

From the light fading in Loki's eyes, Thor could tell he was fighting to stay. But it was no use. His chest had already stopped heaving, blood pooling out around the arrow and beading off the black leather. He tried to look around but by the way his eyes were clouded, the prince doubted he could see much of anything. “Loki. You did it.” He whispered as if that alone would make the raven-haired man spring up and be well. “You broke the curse.”

Loki sucked in a breath. Thor could almost here him say 'imbecile.' But the words didn't come. The breath was just released, eyes have lidded as the life left them, a small bit of moisture rolled out of the corner and past his temple.

“Loki...?” Stark shook, his head kept low to try and conceal any emotion from the other's. But the slight tremble in his shoulders and the crack in his voice gave him away. “Loki!” This couldn't happen.

The thunderer didn't fare much better. Thor's knees buckled and he fell to them. Yes, the curse was broken. But was the sacrifice worth the cost?

****

White. For a long time, Loki saw nothing but a blinding white. He looked down to find he was still in the same clothing but lacked the arrow jutting out from his heart. Was he really dead? The pain in his chest still sat like another being in the room. He knew he hadn't done enough to secure a place in Valhalla, but a white room with his pain? Really?

He blinked as he heard someone laugh. It was a young laugh. “Hello?”

The white faded ever so slightly and revealed a jotun boy about his size wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitted blue and red pants. He still smiled at Loki, sitting on a rock as the area turned into somewhere similar to Jotunhiem. “Hello, little brother!”

Loki frowned. “I'm sorry?”

The jotun boy grinned. He jumped off the rock and ran the other direction, climbing stone as if he were crawling on the floor.

Strange. Yes, this boy was strange. “Wait!” He climbed up the rock to the best of his ability. He moved much slower than the younger boy who scaled the wall as if it were nothing. He blinked as a large hand was offered when he got to the top. He accepted the help and looked at the smiling face of an older Jotun. This one faded his color to look more Aesir but Loki knew his height would give him away. Still, the blond hair and the blue eyes were a nice little touch to his new form. But his blue skin never completely faded. And neither did the jagged “A” carved into his forehead.

He didn't seem to care. He just continued to smile at his new guest. “Hello, Loki.”

“You know me?”

He nodded as the boy from before came up to his side. “We've been watching you and Stark for a long time. Although I have to say I'm surprised I'm talking to you before him.”

Loki's face lit up in realization. “You must be the frost giant from Stark's story.”

“Yes, his lover although I prefer the term 'husband.' Stark called it old-fashioned, if I remember correctly.”

“How? How did this happen?”

The other's smile faded. “We were both young. It was a time where Jotumhiem and Asgard were in constant war. The treaty hadn't been even considered. So, us finding each other was complete chance and almost impossible to keep.”

“But you did.”

The boy smirked. “Long enough to make a family.” He looked up at his father.

The elder's face then became grim. “Then it all collapsed. In the final blaze of glory, many of us died. There are very few who did not lose someone that day.”

Loki frowned. “I'm sorry...”

“But then there is you. Laufeyson, Stark's companion, and the holder of the mighty Thor's heart.”

“...Laufey. As in your king?”

“Yes. And that would make you my prince.”

****

This wasn't supposed to happen. He should have been the one to take that arrow. It was meant for him! Now he was waiting outside Odin's chambers, pacing the floor while Loki's former guardian drowned all his emotions the best way he knew.

“Would you like a drink?”

Thor paused his pacing looked at the man. Now that he was out of the suit and perfectly healthy, he was able to get a good look at him. Stark wasn't a large man by any means, but he held an air of importance about him. Thor could tell he was trying his hardest to keep from blaming and screaming about this turn of events.

Thor grabbed the cup from Stark's hand. He looked in at the honey colored liquid and sat down. For a moment, he just stared into it.

“Listen, I'm sorry we broke into your home.”

“Do not apologize for that. If you hadn't came here in the first place...” Thor tightened his grip slightly.

Stark looked at him for a moment. The words didn't need to be spoken. This young man was in the same position he was years ago. The person he loved could live or die and all he could do was stand by and watch, helpless.

He put a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder and pursed his lips. If Loki could only see them now.

****

The mischief maker just stared at the frost giant, speechless. The thought of him being anything more than just a randomly found jotun was in itself ridiculous, but to then hear he was nothing less than the son of a king? It was asinine!

But, this was the All-Father. He had a plan for this. And he could guess the reasoning even as the elder spoke.

“I believe it was originally a way to branch Asgard and Jotunhiem. But then came the curse.”

Loki shook his head. “No. He knew of the curse. That's why he didn't take me. We were all nothing more than pawns.”

The other could feel anger flaring inside the trickster. For a moment, he said nothing.

Instead, the boy spoke up. “You may be a pawn, but what did that get you in the end?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the boy. “Death?”

The boy tilted his head. “Or a better life. Had you stayed in Jotunhiem, would you be who you are?”

Loki hadn't thought of it that way. He didn't know the condition in which Odin found him, but it was enough to know he was of royal blood. Even if all he saw was opportunity, perhaps that wasn't so bad. There was still his son.

Thor... the thought hit Loki like a wall collapsing upon him. He was dead; he would never see the hard-headed prince of Asgard again.

As if seeing his woe, the elder giant walked up and placed a large hand on Loki's shoulder. “That's enough talk for one lifetime. It's time you leave this place.”

Loki frowned. “Where am I to go?”

The question went unanswered. Instead, the older frost giant gave Loki a smile. “Don't let your heritage stand in the way of your happiness. Those who think your love for the Aesir is unnatural are wrong.” After that, he simply pushed Loki back, off the high cliff towards the unforgiving rocks below.

He let out a gasp, his hands fighting to grab whatever they could get a hold on. What would happen when he finally reached the bottom? Would he want to find out?

His hand caught something as the ground opened up to reveal nothing but a black void. He dared a glance and was suddenly thankful for the long piece of metal he gripped. He looked up at the shadow, white hair lighting up like a halo.

“No, Loki. It is not your time.” An old hand reached out as an offering. The hand was sturdy and much stronger than the thin staff the trickster currently gripped.

Loki stared at it and looked up at the old wrinkled face. This was the man who took him from his birthplace and placed him in the care of a drunken, grief stricken alchemist. This was the man who knew about all these events years before they played out, but made no move to stop them.

This was also the man who fathered the only person he ever truly loved.

He grabbed the hand as if it would fade away. But it didn't. The All-Father lifted him into the glow and Loki was once more blinded by the light.

****

He woke up, the pain in his chest fading to nothing more than a deep throb. He laid in a bed, a room he did not recognize in a bed with an unnatural golden glow. His wound was cleaned and wrapped, but mostly seemed untouched. Next to him sat an older woman who smiled down at him and gripped his hand tightly. He knew who she was. She was his queen. His would be mother. Frigga.

Loki pushed himself to sit up.

“Be careful, dear. You still have not fully healed.”

He touched the area gingerly, feeling a foreign magic slowly closing the wound. So, it wasn't as simple as he thought. He looked up at Frigga. “How long was I incapacitated?”

“Nearly three days.” Her smile faded and became sad. “We all feared the worst.”

Loki pursed his lips. “And what of the others?”

Frigga smiled but did not speak, instead another voice spoke up. “They are all free of their curse and the Enchantress Amora will face the penalties of her crime, thanks to you.” He turned to see Odin standing by a small bowl, wiping his hands clean of what could possibly be blood. Loki's blood.

He remembered back to the image of him, his hand reaching out to pull Loki back to safety. It must have taken a lot of power and time to get him back. He should be grateful.

The king gave a soft smile and tossed down his cloth. He put a hand to Loki's shoulder. “You did well, son.”

Loki pulled his gaze away from the All-Father. Even if it all worked out in the end, he wasn't sure he could bring himself to respect this man. Without looking, he could tell Odin knew this.

They weren't left alone for much longer. The door burst open and in came Stark, leaving Thor to follow behind.

Stark glared at Loki and stopped in front of him. He didn't acknowledge Frigga or Odin. “For someone who claims to be so brilliant, you can be a real idiot. Stepping in front of an arrow?! When you have the ability to conjure duplicates?!”

Loki's gaze flattened. “I missed you too.”

Stark's eyes shifted and for a moment, he just stood by. “Don't be snide, Loki! If it wasn't for everyone here, you would be..” He paused as Loki moved. To his surprise, the younger man pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Stark. But still, the alchemist refused to let any emotion run from his face.

“Thank you... Father.”

Dammit Loki! He wrapped his arms around the other for a second before Stark finally pulled away and wiped at his face as discretely as possible. Everyone pretended not to notice.

Then there was one. Loki's eyes softened at the sight of the thunder prince. Now with the loss of fur, he was clearly a man. The same man he had seen in paintings and statues. At some point, he changed his clothing back to his usual fighting garb, including boots and Mjölnir still tight in his hand. Loki imagined he wasn't letting go of that hammer for a very long time.

Thor looked down at himself before back at Loki. “I am Thor if you were unsure of my reasoning for being here.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I hope you will not be disappointed with this new form. Although, at this point-”

“Quiet.” The trickster walked around Stark, stormed up to Thor and crushed his lips to the other's.

For a moment, there was no response. But then Thor wrapped his arms around the other's thin waist and returned the affection with just as much vigor. And moreso as felt long fingers bury themselves in his hair. He pulled the other body flush against his own and was met with no protest.

It took a moment before the kiss was finally broken. Thor chuckled softly. “Does this mean I have your seal of approval?”

Loki grinned. “You could say that.”

Stark cleared his throat. “So, All-Father. What now?”

Odin looked to the old alchemist and smirked. “We begin anew.”

****

As more people realized what was going on, the palace began to grow with new life. Now with everyone free to move as they pleased, the halls were filled with nobles and servants alike. It looked brighter, the golden corridors shining in the light of the sky even as the hours began to dwindle into twilight.

Loki turned a corner into one of the rooms previously locked only to find a changing woman.

She looked at him in surprise before smirking as he mumbled an apology and started to head out. “It's quite alright. After all, you were nude the first time we spoke, it only seems fair.”

Loki recognized the voice instantly and smiled. “I must say, this is a much better form than a tea pot.”

Sif snorted and strapped a sword to her waist. “Perhaps I will let you borrow it sometime.” She pulled her hair back before walking up to Loki. “You did well, but-” She smacked him.

Loki looked back at her and cradled his cheek in surprise. “Why?!”

“You were a terror! Since day one, I have been waiting to do that!” She sighed before pulling him in and hugging him. “but it is because of you the curse is finally broken. Thank you..” She smirked at him as she pulled back and pat him on the shoulder. “Be sure to take care of the brute. I will be watching you.” she said nothing else as she walked away.

Loki continued to rub his cheek as he watched her head down the hall. What a confusing woman...

He glanced back into the room before finding nothing of interest and closing the door. His thoughts immediately went to another and he walked down the halls, ignoring all the others around him.

He entered the dungeon where he found Stark the day his life changed. The day he became prisoner in the castle to a brute of a prince and developed the worst case of Stockholm Syndrome in all the nine realms. He smirked to himself. Yes, it had been a glorious ride. And it was not over yet.

The prisoner didn't glance up for a bit. She knew the footsteps were much to light to be Odin or Thor, but too heavy to be Sif. The warriors three would see her in a set, while Stark would be speaking as he walked into the room and make no attempt at hiding his appearance.

She looked up at the last face she wanted to see. Last she saw, he had an arrow sticking out of his heart and very much dead. It seemed Loki was a bit more resilient than that.

Hmph, the abilities of a snake... “I thought you died.”

“Oh, I did but that is not the point.” Loki tilted his head, hands behind his back. “Why did you go through all this trouble?”

Amora chuckled. “I was sure a Frost Giant as yourself would understand. The power. Imagine sitting behind that throne. The power you would hold over all in Asgard. _You_ decide their fate. _You_ can sentence a noblesman to slavery, a slave to death, torture those who have done you wrong. Can you imagine the feel of holding another's life in your hand?”

Loki allowed his mind to run this through for a moment. To be a king would be everything he could ever ask. It was a role he could fill and he knew it. While his methods would possibly be considered unconventional, they would still be effective. But what Amora spoke of was madness. Power to be abused for her own purpose, not for the greater good.

“The intoxicating feel...?” She whispered to herself.

“So you turn the prince, whom you hoped to be your husband, into a beast.”

“He would see the light. Had it not been for you, at least.” She spat. “The jotun misfit.” She smiled at him. “Does he know of your true heritage?”

Loki clenched his jaw. “I would like to know how you found out.”

“I am a woman of many skills, dear Loki. Figuring out you were not of Asgard was child's play. But do not try to snake away from this one, coward.” She sat up. “The All-Father must know as well as the drunk of an alchemist you call family. But what of the prince? The man you claim to love. Would he offer you a second glance the moment you show him your abilities?”

Loki didn't look at her.

“Or perhaps he would rather a lover without the complexion of the sea. And do you really believe Odin will just stand by and let you join Thor at the throne? A Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard. It's inconceivable.”

Loki looked back up at Amora blankly and held her gaze. “Perhaps what you say is true. But at least I never had to turn a man into an animal in order to win his affection.”

Amora's smug look faded from her features and for a moment, she looked angry. It was clear she wanted to strike Loki. How was it he could allow the words to roll off his shoulder and turn around with something to stab right into her?

Loki stepped back. “Well, that seems to be enough socializing for you.” He turned and headed back out of the dungeon.

Amora snorted. “Yes, go make sure Thor doesn't find someone more suited to his taste!”

“I will do so. You stay here and enjoy the smell of rot and death!”

As much as he tried, Loki didn't want the doubt to sit in his mind. But, there it was like an uninvited guest, devouring all the good thoughts and replacing them with a warped form of what they once were. Would any of this matter as soon as Thor discovered what he wished to bring to his bed?

These thoughts caused Loki to avoid Thor for the day. As everyone came to pay their respects and take a look at the now curse free castle, Loki walked though the crowd, avoiding eye contact when it was clear the thunder prince wanted to speak with him.

The look never lasted long. Thor would walk towards Loki only to be intercepted a moment later.

Loki let out a breath and looked away, his eyes locking with a disapproving gaze from Stark. The alchemist didn't watch for much longer but the young sorcerer got the message. He remembered Stark's late lover and the kind advice given to him as he fell off that cliff. If he wanted this to work, he would have to stop running.

****

The night forced its way in and left Thor tired. Hours past and he talked to everyone in Asgard. Everyone except the one person he cared to speak with. He had to know if this was true. The spell could simply be broken by uttering the right phrase, who was to sat it was nothing more than a clever ploy brought on by the trickster? He would go up and begin trying to court Loki only to find the other laughing in his face.

“You believed that to be real? You fool!” Loki would make it a joke. He would be humored by the mistake.

Thor wouldn't find it very funny.

But this still didn't explain the kiss when he woke up, making it the one shred of hope which Thor clung. There was no point in continuing the facade after the curse broke.

“Never doubt that I love you.” Yes, the wording was something else that stuck in his mind.

He looked to find the old alchemist staring at him and drinking from one of the many drinking horns around the area. Next to him was a smaller man Thor remembered to be a blacksmith. He heard tales of his brutalities in battle. A beast who plays he's a man was a whisper that made its way around Asgard. But he didn't concern himself with the blacksmith. He watched them both look at him and exchange words, leaving him a bit unsettled. Something was amiss.

He watched Stark pat his friend on the shoulder and bid him farewell. The blacksmith's attention no longer on him as some warriors walked up possibly with talk about weaponry and amour.

Stark only stood by and watched, his eyes never faltering even as the prince walked up to him. “Trouble in paradise, big guy?”

Thor gave him a puzzled look.

As if realizing where the misunderstanding laid, Stark immediately explained himself. “A common term on Midgard. In other words, what seems to be the problem?”

“Your apprentice. Have you spoken with him?”

The alchemist shook his head. “Not since he returned to his room for fresh clothes. I did see him slink off earlier this evening, but he never told me where he was going.”

Thor sighed and leaned against the wall. From the position, Stark could tell he was debating on just allowing his body to slide town to the floor and sit in defeat, but that would be the last thing a warrior like Thor would admit. Stark looked away, into the crowd as Fandral somehow convinced Sif to dance. “Loki can be confusing, but I'm sure you've already noticed.”

Thor grunted and nodded.

“He knows this himself. But he only does it to these extremes when he has something to hide. He needs someone to come in and force it out.”

“Are you suggesting I hunt down your progeny?”

Stark's lip twitched. “Mum's the word, Point Break.”

“These names you give me. They confuse me.”

Stark shook his head and smirked. “No matter. The point is, yes. Go hunt down the little devil. I promise you it'll be worth it for you both.”

Thor stared at Stark for a moment before he nodded and smiled. The alchemist was right. In the end, he would be glad he went to find the trickster. He was sure of it.

The alchemist just grinned to himself as Thor left him alone. Ah, he always did make the best wingman.

****

“Loki!” Thor's cries echoed down the halls, far away from the ballroom. If he had something to hide, the prince doubted he would stay in a heavily populated area. The halls near their rooms was empty of guests. Aside from the occasional servant, it was left to only Thor. But the thunderer still hoped for one other.

He stepped into the bedroom Loki was given. It was still neat without much clue to anyone staying there. Aside from a half melted candle and a few open books, the room was clean of anything that could consider it 'lived in'. Unlike Thor's room where weapons and clothing were in nearly every available spot, broken targets and supplies littering the floor. The maids refuse to clean the rooms of the prince for reasons such as this. That suited him just fine; he could never find anything once they were through with their cleaning.

Thor looked at the books, all open to pages about frost giants. Everything from their magic to the tales of their wars. He didn't realize Loki had taken an interest in these beings.

He turned to the balcony where he finally saw the other. He stood with his back to Thor, leaning against the banister and staring off as if deep in thought. From his position, Thor doubted Loki could hear his name being called down the halls. And even if the name had reached his ears, it would have been ignored, that much the prince was certain.

But there was no ignoring him now. Thor stepped closer. “Loki?”

Loki's back tensed and for a moment it looked like he contemplated on jumping. But it mattered not where his thoughts went. The sorcerer stayed right there, frozen as his brain worked out a way around this.

Thor didn't force him to turn around. He walked up and positioned himself right next to the smaller man. “Beautiful night.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Loki's lip twitch nervously. “Yes. Lovely.”

That was enough beating around the bush for Thor. He never was one for clever words. “You spent the night away. If I hadn't known better, I would say you were avoiding me.”

“You have an entire palace full of people clamoring for your attention. I merely thought it best to leave you be.”

Thor chuckled under his breath. “Always the skilled liar.” He turned and studied Loki. Still as thin as ever, Thor knew not to be fooled. There was a power in those hands unlike most and he knew he'd only witnessed a fraction of their potential. “Tell me the truth. What is the true reason for you to hide?”

“'Hide?' Heh, you think I would be so cowardly as to run off like a scolded pup?”

“Loki. The truth.” Thor stayed unyielding on the subject. “Please.”

For a while, there was nothing but silence between them. Thor just watched as Loki weighed his options. What could be so horrible to make him hesitate so greatly? When the words were finally spoken, they were almost too soft for Thor to hear. “What did you say?”

“I am of Jotun blood.”

Ah, so he heard correctly. Thor turned to catch Loki's eye. He searched for a trick. Possibly another lie from the mischief maker. But instead of seeing this, he witnessed a transformation; the green eyes taking on a blood red and his skin becoming dark blue. Thor was at a loss for words.

“Your father took me from Jotunheim when I was a child. He handed me to Stark so you wouldn't be raised along side me. So you would not find out what I was and eventually have to…kill your brother. They had done well keeping this secret. Even I myself thought I was nothing more than a common Aesir until that fight with the frost giants in your courtyard.”

Thor still just listened.

“There you have it. The one you planned to keep in your life is more beast than your cursed form. So what will you do?”

Thor couldn't look away from those eyes. He remembered a day he walked into Jotunheim, hammer at the ready. He was young, but still strong enough to kill a dozen at the very least. They all held that same angry look Loki gave him. No, there was a difference he couldn't place.

No matter what form, Loki was still Loki. Mischievous, stubborn, beautiful Loki.

“Say something!” The demand was nearly screamed. Thor could tell this was hard for the jotun. To confess to being something commonly referred to as a monster. He was afraid. As much as he tried to hide it behind the anger, Thor could tell. No matter how much anger he tossed on top to cover it, he was still afraid of being seen as nothing but the monster from a fairy tale.

This was the exact same way he felt when he had the sorcerer by the arm in his dungeon.

He stepped closer and watched as Loki backed away. The jotun's eyes fell to the hammer warily.

Thor knelt and placed the hammer on the ground and tried again.

Loki still looked at him warily. He knew Mjölnir could be summoned at any time, but seeing Thor drop it as least made him feel a little more at ease.

The thunder prince placed both hands on Loki's shoulders. “There is no form you can be, whether it be jotun midgardian or troll, that will change the way I feel. It is just another part of you. You are and will forever be the only one in my heart.”

Loki blinked, stunned to the point of letting his guard down. He wanted to scream out, demand Thor look at him as the enemy for his own good. At the same time, he wanted to pounce as he did when he recovered and show Thor a few more reasons everyone claimed he had a tongue of silver.

He with held from these urges and let out a soft laugh. “When did the spoken word become your friend?”

Thor smiled and leaned in closer, his lips a mere hair's length from his intended target. “You seem to have that effect on me.” He closed the gap.

It took no time for Loki to respond to the kiss. His response was one of desperation, like a parched man in the desert finally given water. He clung to Thor, his hands once again tangling themselves in the prince's hair. Without breaking the kiss, Loki managed to jump up and wrap his legs around Thor's hips. The thunderer's hands moved to the trickster's waist and he stumbled until they eventually fell to the bed. Thor was careful not to put all his weight on Loki although something told him the jotun wouldn't care either way.

The kiss broke and Loki responded with a needy nibble on Thor's bottom lip. The Thunder Prince then pulled back just a little and looked down. Loki still kept his frost giant form, his eyes soft and filled to the brim with need. He felt the trickster arch beneath him in attempt to get Thor closer.

Thor frowned. “Is this much too fast for you?”

Loki could almost cry out in frustration. He grabbed the back of the other's head and growled. “If you pause to ask me such an idiotic question again, I'll see to it that you won't be able to mount me for a century.”

Thor blinked a couple of times in confusion and grinned. “By the end of this night, you will never dare make a threat like that again.”

“Prove it.”

****

Passionate didn't even begin to describe the night. While the feast in the honor of the cursed prince died down, Thor was engulfed in feelings of ecstasy he didn't know were possible. It was something he never wanted to end, but at the same time cried desperately for the peak.

Loki didn't fare any better. His mind was lost in the cloud where nothing existed. Only Thor with all his strength and skill. The thunderer was right about one thing; Loki would think twice about withholding such a session from him ever again.

The jotun woke hours later back in Aesir form with no recollection of changing back. This was usually the point he untangled himself from the other's arms to avoid seeing them in the morning. He would then leave and possibly see them the next day. They would both act like it never happened. Occasionally, the partner would wake up and ask where he was going.

He would tell the truth. The cold and cruel truth.

This time, he stayed put, only pulling away enough to see his handy work. Although bruising was more on Loki, Thor had his share of bites and scratches. It was clear Thor had only been with women, none as strong as Sif. He learned to be gentle by necessity. Loki had to repeatedly remind him he was no delicate maiden in a way he knew Thor would understand. After all, once hurt, Thor would fight back. It would take a few times before the habit was broken. More blood would stain the prince's shoulder and back. It would be worth it.

He pressed his lips to a particularly deep bite mark in Thor's shoulder. It was enough to cause the other to stir. Still asleep, Thor wrapped his arms tighter around Loki. The trickster smiled softly and shifted to make himself comfortable. From his position, he could see the balcony just around his lover. A set of lights attached to a silver form flew off into the sky, heading to the city. Stark.

At least he knew he was safe now. And they would always know where to find each other when the need arises. Everything was as it should be. He shifted closer to the prince and shut his eyes contently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about a few follow-ups on this story, mostly having to do with Stark's story. (meaning the superfamily portion that's not completely explained.) That would be a prequel, obviously. It's something that could very well appear in the near future!


End file.
